


我与他的七次相亲与一次相爱

by Mr_electrotherapist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_electrotherapist/pseuds/Mr_electrotherapist
Summary: 两位大龄男子为求真爱踏上漫漫征婚路，六次他们兜兜转转，一次他们成了。





	1. Chapter 1

“您的姓名？”  
“……宇智波带土”  
“您的年龄？”  
“32”  
“身高？”  
“182”  
“体重？”  
“70”  
“请问您的职业是？”  
“……宇智波集——哦不，你就写某公司股东吧。”  
“那么，您对另一半的要求是？”  
那边犹豫了一会儿，过了半晌抛出一句“还是我自己来写吧。”

“那行。”介绍人扶了扶眼镜，又抬起头，仔细打量一下眼前这位穿着紫西装的客人，“不是我说，您除了年龄大点儿，其他条件相当不错，怎么会——”

宇智波先生僵了一下。“这个你就别管了，总之你们木叶佳缘承诺最快24小时就能给我找到一个匹配对象，这没错吧？”

“没错！我们木叶佳缘是火之国最大的婚配交友机构，拥有海量信息库和多年的——”  
“好了，我知道了。”  
介绍人似乎还有些意犹未尽，他接过带土递来的资料卡瞥了一眼，又把信息输入进木叶佳缘的匹配系统中。

“恭喜您！”  
介绍人敲了会儿键盘，然后满意一笑。“我们已经给您成功匹配了一位约会对象。”  
“这么快？”  
带土一口茶水都还没来得及喝下去，“这就找到了？”  
“您的匹配者是位和您要求百分之九十五符合的有缘人，他与您年龄相仿，经历相仿，目前人就在木叶市，也满足您‘肤白，高挑，长腿’的额外要求。这大概就是所谓上天注定的因缘。”

介绍人边眉飞色舞地说着，边递了一张信息卡给带土。“不过，带土先生您还没有我们木叶佳缘的id吧。”  
“没有。”  
“那您起一个？就跟起网名一样。”  
“用实名不行吗？”  
“行是行。”介绍人把头从屏幕旁挪开，“不过一上来就是真名也太直接了。您看您的这位有缘人登记资料就用的网名‘寂寞处女座_0915’，这样的一个名字多么神秘，优雅，引人遐想——”  
“——好了好了我知道了。”宇智波先生有点不耐烦地打断他，“你就随便给我取一个吧，我也没起过这些。”  
“诶好，包在我身上。请问您的星座是什么？最近很流行以星座起名的方式。”  
宇智波先生刚要出口“水瓶”，却忽然想到万一介绍人给他起个“寂寞水瓶座_0210”之类的，实在也是不好听。  
“呃，我平时对星座之类的事不太了解……”他说。

“哦这样，没关系”，介绍人推了推眼镜，“请问您的生肖是什么？”

“我？属兔。”

 

《我与他的七次相亲与一次相爱》

 

-第一次-

 

后面几天刚好赶上公司年审，带土一忙起来，也没什么闲心去联系这位“寂寞处女座”。偏偏对方似乎也挺忙，尽管二人都有彼此的电话，却从未主动找过带土。又过了一个星期，就在他差点快把这事忘了的时候，忽然收到个陌生人发来的短信：

“您好，请问您是‘等爱的兔兔’吗？”

什么？  
宇智波先生正在办公室吃工作餐，看到这行字差点没把手机吓得掉汤里。他没好气地回了句‘你他妈哪位，有病’，心里骂道这年头个人信息泄露很严重，撩骚都撩到他一男的头上了。过了五分钟，那个陌生人又发来了一条短信。

‘我是寂寞处女座_0915。’  
“……”  
宇智波先生忽然想起来，那天他在木叶佳缘登记个人信息的时候，介绍人说要帮他取一个网名，还恰好问过他属相是什么。

…他的手机最终还是掉进了汤里。

 

第二天中午，宇智波先生急忙忙地赶向约好的咖啡厅。等下了车，他忽然觉得这一切好像是一场梦。不，他做梦都没想到自己有朝一日居然会无聊到网上征婚。

一切还得从半个月前说起，他刚从国外回来接任公司，好好的董事没当几天，家里的老头子竟不知脑子哪根筋搭错，提议要帮他“介绍个对象”。宇智波带土一想这事不对，老头子啥时候那么好心，里头一定有猫腻。结果他稍微侧敲旁击了一下，果然，老头子是受人之托帮他约饭，对方还是某个跟内轮公司旗鼓相当的大集团的人。老家伙挺贼的，指望他家族联姻扩充生意呢。

宇智波带土今年32了，按理说还真的是到了成家立业的年龄，奈何这人别说结婚对象了，连恋爱都没谈过几次。正如木叶佳缘的介绍人说的，带土的条件非但不差，而且是相当不错的。而他之所以一直单着，用他自己的话来说就是：这是情怀。

带土情窦初开的时候喜欢过他邻居家的姑娘，然而剧情与许多看腻了的电视剧一样，他喜欢的姑娘不喜欢他。更狗血的是人家姑娘心有所属的竟然是和自己穿一条裤子长大的哥们儿。三角恋就这么拖了好些年，最终他喜欢的姑娘和他的哥们儿最终还是没成，而带土却也不知为何耽搁了下来，这么多年一直单着。

总有人问他是一直放不下那姑娘吗？他仔细想想或许也不是。他很早就想清楚了，如果姑娘和她喜欢的人在一起了，他是一定会祝福的。而且事实上，人家前些年也已经嫁人了。自己这些年来也不是没有动心的人，但在他看来那些人总是缺了点什么，至于缺的是什么他也说不清楚。或许正如给他做匹配的介绍人说的，有些东西是缘分天注定。

和“寂寞处女座”约在了他公司楼下的一个小咖啡厅——带土常来吃午饭的地方。他今天挪不出假，只能趁着午饭时候见一面。他给“寂寞处女座”发了条短信，说自己就坐在咖啡厅靠窗的中间位置，桌上有朵玫瑰花，外面可以看到马路。随后他给自己点了午饭，等三明治都上来了，他才忽然意识到先点东西或许有些不礼貌。

十二点过五分，“寂寞处女座”依旧没来。

带土盯着咖啡厅的大门，梗着脖子，目不转睛。他不得不承认，昨天的一番闲聊让自己对这个“寂寞处女座”产生了那么一丁点儿的兴趣。怎么说呢，“寂寞处女座”正如木叶佳缘介绍人说的，神秘，优雅，自持，却又能激发你无限的好奇心。她的谈吐相当得体，却又并不乏味；她十分聪明，却聪明的恰到好处，不会让你感受到任何压迫。

门被推开了，宇智波先生的心提到了嗓子眼。一个曼妙的倩影从橱窗内闪过，进来一个披着长发，相貌清纯，学生打扮的女孩。  
哦，这不会是她。宇智波先生有些失望地坐回凳子里。“寂寞处女座”的气质并不像年轻女孩。  
又过了一会儿，门再次打开了。这回来的是一个成熟的女人，她打扮的珠光宝气，身上飘散着昂贵的香水味。直觉告诉宇智波先生，这也不会是他要等的人。

他摇了摇头，甚至有点想嘲笑自己。比起在这里乱猜，他觉得自己倒不如给“寂寞处女座”打个电话来的直接。他还没来得及掏出手机，就看见有一个身影从橱窗外晃过。他抬头一看，却又立刻低下头来——那是个宽肩腿长的高挑男人身影，并不是个女人。

“诶？怎么你也在这儿？”

宇智波先生正低头找着“寂寞处女座”的号码，并没留心走进来的人。然而这熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音把他结结实实吓了一跳。抬头，只见一个高大的白发男人正弯着身子冲自己看。男人进来的时候是背光的，太阳打在他身后，把他银白色的头顶照得有些泛金。

五分钟前，宇智波带土只觉得自己网上征婚是一场梦，但他没想过这不仅是一场梦，而且是一场噩梦。  
噩梦的男主角看着他，睁着一双懒洋洋的黑眼睛，以一种非常轻松的语调说了句“好巧。”  
宇智波先生的大脑里忽然很没意义地响起了介绍人的那句：“这大概就是所谓上天注定的因缘啊！”紧接着，他立刻忍不住想要为这个联想甩自己两巴掌。

“你……你怎么……”  
“我也刚回来。”  
旗木卡卡西说道“我听说你两个月前回来了，本来打算等闲下来找你聚一聚的，却没想到在这儿遇上了。”  
“装的还挺像。”  
带土脸色沉了下来。心里连骂了几声这人真虚伪。“说的好像你有我联系方式一样。”  
“对嘛。”  
白发男人笑了笑，打了个响指“所以这才一直没联系你呀。”  
“……”

“让我想想，我们多久没见了。十年？二十年？”  
“你傻了吧，十五年，不多不少。”带土不耐烦地瞥了他一眼：只见这人今天穿了个很合身的休闲灰西装，里面配了件白衬衣，领口开到第二颗，显得慵懒又英俊。他与卡卡西虽然十五年未见，这些年却也听说过一些他的事。这人混的似乎还是不错，事业上顺风顺水，现在也有了自己的律师事务所。唯一美中不足的，大概就是到现在还是单身了。旗木卡卡西从小就是学校里的风云人物。一来成绩好，老师长辈都宠他宠的不行。二来长得还行，因此学校不少女生都对他有意思——这些女孩里还包括了带土喜欢的那个。

两人沉默了一会儿。卡卡西看那边一副不想说话的样子，更没什么要交换联系方式的意思，索性坐到另外一张位子上，还掏出本书看了起来。带土只觉得喉咙发干，过了半天才凶巴巴地挤出一句，“你等人啊？”

那边连头都懒得回，“是啊，你也是？”  
“是的。”

宇智波先生看了看表，下午三点过十分，而他们约的是三点整。按理说在约会时另一半迟到是件非常讨厌的事，但此刻带土觉得这位“寂寞处女座_0915”能迟到简直太好了，当然如果她能爽约就更好。若是让卡卡西知道自己堕落到去征婚……哦那还是杀了他吧。

“看你这坐立不安的。”卡卡西笑了笑，“等的什么人啊？”  
“关你啥事。”  
“行吧，不关我事。”  
“……”  
“我发现你很闲啊，旗木卡卡西。”  
他放下手机，表情阴沉地盯着对面桌子看，“你可别告诉我，你是闲着无聊自己跑来在这儿看书的。我记得你公司可离这有三十分钟。”  
卡卡西给他问的一愣，但马上又反应过来，“当然不是。”  
“约了人？”  
“唔，某种程度上来说，算是吧。”  
见卡卡西这么欲言又止，带土更是觉得奇怪。卡卡西这些年一直不在火之国发展，没想到忽然就回来了。他想起前几周同学聚会的时候，偶尔听别人玩笑似的说起要给他张罗对象什么。  
带土强压着心里古怪的感觉，阴阳怪气地问道：“等谁呢？别是女朋友吧。”

卡卡西依旧没有回答，只揶揄地挑了挑眉毛，饶有趣味的盯着他看。带土也不知道怎么的，忽然的心里一咯噔，再接下来就是一阵空荡荡的感觉。

“女朋友？”  
“你从哪儿听说的，我怎么不知道我有女朋友了。”  
“啊？所以——”  
“朋友，就是等个朋友。”  
“我可没那么好福气，到现在还是单身呢。”

“哦。”  
宇智波先生一口气缓上来，就仿佛他刚刚出走了的心脏这会儿又回到了胸腔。他们又这样坐了一会儿，十分钟？十五分钟？半个小时？带土自己也说不清楚。卡卡西在他后面的位置上看书，而他一个人靠着窗户，随着思绪一同回到了十七岁。

十七岁的篮球赛后，他把汗湿了的背心丢进书包里。十六岁的旗木卡卡西刚进去更衣室，带土换好了衣服坐在那里等他待会儿一起回家。  
他百无聊赖，眼角的余光却不知怎么的扫到了一个粉红色的信封。那个用娟秀的字迹写着“卡卡西前辈收”的东西从他同伴的储藏柜里掉了出来。带土也不知怎么了，明明知道这么做是不对的，却还是控制不住。他拆开了那封信，飞快地扫了一眼，内容跟他预想的一模一样，而他甚至没有注意到表白的女孩子叫什么。巨大的空落感席卷了他的心脏，让他整个人手脚一阵冰凉，脑袋和胸口却是热的。

等自己反应过来的时候，他已经把那封信藏进了口袋里。  
“走吧。”  
卡卡西从更衣室里出来，已经换好了衣服。  
“你怎么了？不舒服？”  
“没什么”少年有点心虚地答应道，“回家吧。”

 

“看来我等的人是不会来了。”

属于成年男人的低沉声音把他从回忆里唤了起来。三十一岁的旗木卡卡西比起年轻时结实了不少，轮廓也更硬朗了。十五年的时光让他从一个清秀的少年蜕变成英俊男人，这个变化让带土感到既奇妙却也自然。

“也差不多该走了。”

卡卡西从座位上起来，整了整衣服，穿上外套。快要离开的时候，他不知怎么的又忽然掉转过来望向他。也不知道是不是错觉，带土总觉得他这会儿的表情特别微妙。

“怎么了？我脸上有什么脏东西吗？”  
“并没有。”

卡卡西继续盯着他看，看着看着，顺便又挑了挑眉毛，眼神变得更玩味了起来。

“没有就好。”带土被他这么盯得怪不自在。他看了看表，已经离和‘寂寞处女座’约定的时间过了二十分钟。

“那行吧。”宇智波先生冷冰冰地下起了逐客令，“我约的人马上也要到了。你要是想叙旧的话还是改天。”  
“没问题。”白发男人笑了笑，像是也没有什么再要说的了。带土盯着他的背影，把那句刚提到嗓子眼的“你号码多少”咽了回去，想着这样也好。

过去就让它过去。  
宇智波先生掏出手机，决心给他的征婚对象打个电话问问怎么回事。手还没摁下去，却没想到卡卡西忽然又掉转过头来。  
“怎么了？”  
白发男人看上去有些紧张，“咳，我建议你还是别这么做的好。”  
“哈？”他感到莫名其妙，“你什么意思？”

当然他马上就懂卡卡西什么意思了。几乎是按下拨通电话的同一瞬间，一个来电铃声响了起来。宇智波先生像见鬼了一样抬起头：白发男人无奈从口袋里掏出了自己的手机，按掉了来电。


	2. Chapter 2

“您也没说一定要女的啊！”  
   
介绍人的声音听上去还颇为无辜，只一句话，堵得电话那头的宇智波先生差点一口气没背过气去。  
“不是女的，难道他妈还能是一男的！！？？”  
   
哦，宇智波先生觉得自己现在看上去一定很傻：他穿着件做工考究的西装，站在自己公司楼下的咖啡厅门前，冲着电话大喊大叫着“我又不是基佬！”  
   
这一吼引得路人纷纷侧目，让从刚才起就默默站在一旁的白毛男性觉得，自己很有必要在事态变得更急诡异之前做些什么。  
   
他吸了口气，有些无奈地，试探性地，伸手去扯带土的袖子。  
   
“好歹是公共场合，注意点。”  
“旗木卡卡西，等会我再找你算账！”  
   
带土恶狠狠地冲他嚷嚷了一句，又继续回去跟电话那边理论。  
“可是不管怎么说，旗木先生真的很符合您那些要求啊：年龄相仿，性格温和，脾气好，还‘肤白，高挑，腿长’。”  
“……”  
宇智波先生又一次被堵得哑口无言。他下意识扭头看了一眼那白毛，行吧，人家还真没撒谎，这人确实挺白净啊，身材也不错，腿挺长。哦，如果旗木卡卡西是一女的，带土非常混乱地想，没准还真的是个美女，而且是他好的那口。  
不对，有什么不对。  
   
“开什么国际玩笑呢，这人也能算性格温和脾气好？”  
“您不相处一下怎么知道。”  
“废话！！我当然知道！！妈的这人小时候放他家狗咬我屁股你管这叫脾气好！？”  
宇智波先生几乎是歇斯底里地冲着手机怒吼起来。大概是他太过愤怒的原因，还刻意在一些关键词上加了重音，因而从路人们的视角来看，就是一个男人光天化日之下大喊着什么“狗！”“屁股！”“基佬！”之类的词汇。  
   
真是世风日下。旗木先生感叹道。  
   
   
   
   
   
《我与他的七次相亲与一次相爱》  
   
   
   
   
   
                                                -第二次-  
   
宇智波先生冷静了下来，并且终于意识到了一件事：比起纠结卡卡西性格好不好，他的关注点难道不该是“婚介中介怎么给他找了一男的”？  
   
“……那说回性别问题。”  
“是这样。”介绍人耐心解释道，“您在木叶佳缘登记伴侣要求的时候，确实没有提到过要求对方是女性。针对您这样的客户，我们一般都是当做任意性向来处理的。”  
   
行吧，好有道理，自己似乎还真没在那张要求询问单上注明对象是女性限定。  
宇智波先生彻底放弃了，他挂掉电话，阴着脸，深呼吸了五秒。然后他对旁边靠墙等他的白毛吼了一句，“你！给我过来！”  
   
白毛“唉”了一声，拖着步子不情不愿地过来了。  
   
“我提醒过你的，让你别打电话，谁让你听不进去的。”  
   
那边摊了摊手，一脸好纯洁好无辜的样子看得带土气不打一处来。  
“‘等爱的兔兔’，谁能想到这名字后面是你。我也是到了咖啡厅，看见你坐在靠窗的地方，又看到了你桌子上的玫瑰才猜到的。”  
   
“你还好意思说我的名字！”一听到“兔兔”二字，带土脸色更难看了，“你看看你起的是什么鬼，‘寂寞处女座’，一听还以为你是来找人约炮的。”  
   
卡卡西只是看着他，没回答。  
“不会吧……”带土嘴角僵了僵，“真是来约炮的？卡卡西，我真是看错你了，亏我还从小以为你在不怎么样好歹也是个正人君——”  
“想哪儿去了你。”那边叹了口气，赶紧打断了他。“既然找的木叶佳缘，我当然是来征婚的。”  
“你？征婚？”  
   
宇智波先生差点以为自己耳朵出了问题，“我没听错吧，你居然来征婚？”  
卡卡西犹豫了两秒，认真点了点头。  
   
“看吧看吧，我以前老说你性格不好让你改改，这下吃大亏了吧。”宇智波先生得意洋洋地嘲讽道，“你看你这个条件，要不是性格问题，怎么会沦落到三十多岁大龄征婚。”  
“……”  
白发男人盯了他一秒，很难得地并没有跟他杠下去，带土只觉得他似是有什么心事。过了一会儿，卡卡西又叹了口气，说道：“行，既然误会也解释清楚了，我就先回去。今天的事我们就都忘了吧。以后我继续征我的婚，你也继续征你的。”  
“你还要继续征？”听卡卡西这么说，带土也不知怎么的有些莫名不开心。“这个木叶佳缘这么不靠谱，我看你还是算了吧。”  
“我觉得还行吧，”卡卡西瞥了他一眼，又摊了摊手“除了那人是你外，其他条件都还蛮合我要求的。”  
“……”  
“不过下次我要在伴侣要求上加一点，‘宇智波带土除外’。”  
“……”  
带土被这一番话气得脑子直发晕。虽然他这辈子也没想过和卡卡西发生伴侣关系，但被这么呛他就想一口饭堵在喉咙里憋气得不行。他当下就火的想要掉头走，但走了两步转念一想：不行，就这么被旗木卡卡西讨了嘴巴上便宜那也太憋屈了。人活一口气，他总得戳一两句卡卡西的痛处才算完。  
   
刚思考着卡卡西的最痛处是啥，带土却忽然听见手机一震。低头看，老头子给他发了条短信，说给他约的对象这时已经回木叶市了，让他准备准备，今晚一起吃个饭。这会儿带土才想起来，他今天的征婚目的本就是找个假情侣演演戏，好堵住老头子的嘴，让他别再动什么家族联姻的歪主意。这么一来倒好，计划都给卡卡西打乱了，而他一时半会儿又上哪儿再找一个假女友？  
   
“你还有事？”卡卡西见带土盯着手机一副苦大仇深的样子，“既然这样，那我也不打扰了，你先忙。”  
“走什么走！”带土见卡卡西要转身，恶狠狠地拽着他袖子，把人又给拉了回来。  
   
“旗木卡卡西，你欺骗了我的感情，这就想走？”  
   
“我？欺骗你的感情？”卡卡西笑了，他双手抱在胸前，饶有趣味地看着怒气冲冲的黑发男人，“那你倒是说说看，我怎么个欺骗法了。”  
   
“你明知道我是个男的还跟我聊人生聊理想聊一晚上，聊完还跟我出来见面，你想干嘛？”  
“……”  
白发男人愣了一愣，好像忽然意识到了什么问题的核心。  
“等等，”带土马上也想明白了。   
“我说，你们不会是串通好了耍我吧？”  
“……”  
“我有这么无聊吗？”  
   
卡卡西被他这套自成一体的逻辑搞得又是想气又是想笑，过了一会儿，他只得放弃似的摊了摊手，“我的伴侣要求填的就是男性啊，有什么问题吗？”  
   
“……”  
   
“你…你认真的？”  
像是早就预想到了这个反应，卡卡西只是很平静地点点头。带土想起年少时期就听过些传闻，说卡卡西之所以一直单身，又对那些表白的女生一律拒绝，归根结底是因为……  
“怎么？把你吓到了？”  
卡卡西看他这幅样子，既没有意外也没有生气，反而轻快地笑了两声。其实带土对性向这东西没什么偏见，不说远的，光他家里的老头子和两个小侄子就是跟男人搞不清楚的。只是自己的发小忽然这么坦诚地跟他表示自己是弯的，多少还是有点惊吓。  
   
“放心，我又不喜欢你。不会把你怎么样的。”  
卡卡西见他这个反应，宽慰地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
   
“你算了吧，真要是有点什么也是我把你怎么样……就凭你……?啊？”他表情夸张地上下打量了一番卡卡西。说来也奇怪，卡卡西和带土这俩就好像身高体重存在着一个定值差似的，不管多大，带土总是要比卡卡西高那么一两公分，重那么一两公斤，也壮实那么一丁点。光就是这一丁点的差距，带土就能从白天吹到晚上，从小吹到大。  
“你以为那种事是打架啊？“卡卡西偏着脑袋，用一种意有所指的眼神看他，“靠的又不是蛮力，是技术。”  
“……”  
一溜话把带土呛得顿时哑口无言。技术？什么叫技术。他十分低沉地再次打量了一番卡卡西，又跟他对上眼。两人颇为尴尬地对视了两秒，最终以卡卡西偏过目光结束。  
“——好好好，是你把我怎么样。都听你的。”  
索性他说什么就是什么了，卡卡西无奈地想，“总之呢，我也差不多要回去上班了。你也是时候回去了吧？反正现在也有你电话了，有空再联系咯。”  
   
“联系？我才不要跟你联系。”也不知是哪句话又戳到了他怒点，宇智波先生奇妙地火大。于是他气哄哄地掏出手机，找到联系人“寂寞处女座_0915”，当着卡卡西的面就把电话删掉了。  
   
“那随便你吧。”  
卡卡西愣了两秒，像是没想到会有这一出。虽然带土讨厌自己这事已经是十几年来的既定事实了，但也不知为什么，那一刹他的心还是有些久违的刺痛。  
   
“反正我也没真打算再找你。”  
他轻笑着说道。“还有，下回征婚前记得把性别写清楚。”  
“你放心，我一定会注明好，旗木卡卡西坚决不要。”  
“那最好了。”  
   
卡卡西又笑了笑，转身就大跨步地过马路，他的车停在街对面的临时停车位。带土看着他的背影，心里燃起一股复仇的快意，然而这短暂的喜悦，在他看到卡卡西半个身子钻进车里的背影时，忽然变成了一种奇怪的空虚。  
   
不行，才不能就这么算了。  
他自己脑子一热，顿时连红灯都顾不上了，直接跑到马路对面，堵在了卡卡西车前，就是不让他人走。  
   
“旗木卡卡西！你给我滚回来！你把我耍了就想一走了之？没门。”  
“……我都说了，”  
后面排队的车流已经不耐烦地鸣起了喇叭，卡卡西没有办法，只得又把车开回车位上，降下车窗。“我真的不知道那是你。要不今天就算我错了，改天请你吃饭当赔礼道歉，如何？”  
“道歉的事另外说，”带土阴着脸，语气不善，“但你先要对我的损失负责。”  
“负责？”  
   
这话说地让卡卡西觉得有点意思，他揶揄地眯起眼睛，讽刺地反问道，“为什么负责？为你今晚本该有的浪漫夜生活？”  
“还真给你说对了。”带土冷笑一声，“总之，你今晚必须给我过来。”  
“哈？”  
   
“五点半，我去你公司楼下接你。”  
“接我？听上去倒是挺甜蜜的。”那边没点正经地笑了两声，“怎么，你要找我约会啊？”  
“还真是找你约会的。我请你吃晚饭。”  
“真可惜，但是我今晚有约了。”  
   
“有约？那你也得给我辞了。”带土恶狠狠地说道，“如果你的事务所还想在这儿继续开下去，你就给我过来。”  
“哟，现在都法治社会了，还玩威胁呢。”  
白发男人倒也不生气，只是笑着眯起了眼睛。带土又冷哼了一声，附身凑上去，皮笑肉不笑地继续说道。  
“旗木卡卡西，你要真惹恼了我，我倒要看看哪家公司以后还敢跟你做生意。”  
“带土，想不到你都三十了还是这么冲动啊？”  
“我没有冲动，你就说来不来？”  
他们僵持了一分钟左右。从三十秒之后，带土开始觉得自己很好笑。卡卡西是个吃软不吃硬的，这点他很清楚。自己方才那番话，除了让他更加心生厌恶外，大概也不会有什么效果了——哪怕他的威胁真的能够成功，但那又怎样呢？他也想不明白自己为什么会说出那番话，他只记得卡卡西说今晚有约拒绝了他的时候，他快要气疯了。  
   
“行行行，”最终还是卡卡西服软。他叹了口气，“见过逼着人请他吃饭的，没见过你这种逼着人被请吃饭的。五点半是吧？到时候见就是。”  
   
   
卡卡西从办公室出来的时候，看见一辆陌生的黑色路虎停在了他公司外面。他深吸了几口气，硬着头皮上前去，车的主人果然是带土。  
   
“系上安全带。”宇智波先生只阴沉地抛出这么一句。  
   
卡卡西也没说什么，就照他说的做。车里的气氛诡异的厉害，沉默压得人几乎喘不上气。  
   
“你认真的啊？”  
卡卡西想了想，继续这么不说话似乎也不是个事。于是他还是开口了。  
“我不是不想帮你，但你找我来演，咳，演情侣骗你爷爷给你介绍的对象……你不觉得可信度很低吗？”  
“所以才让你早点来，我们好排练一下。”带土没好气地说。“把口供对好来，那边又能说什么。”  
“但你家里人不都知道我俩关系挺差的？”  
哦这话不假，带土酸溜溜地想。但那有什么办法，说的好像我想跟他搞好关系，他就会努力跟我搞好一样。  
   
“这倒都是次要的。”宇智波先生边开车边答道，“关键是，我要是跟人说我喜欢男人，还拉个男朋友过来，拒绝起来不是简单多了。”  
   
“……这都想得出来，我真是服了你。”  
越野车又行驶了十分钟左右，期间他们再次陷入了沉默。  
   
“但我们有一星半点像情人吗？”  
卡卡西透过后视镜看了一眼带土那糟糕透了的脸色，“……仇人还差不多。”  
“没事，我们可以装今天正好在吵架的情侣。”  
带土冷笑着说道。  
“好了，来排练一下。如果有人问你我爱吃什么，你怎么回答。”  
“垃圾食品咯，高油高糖。”  
“……”  
“那我喜欢吃什么？”那边又反问道。  
“……谁要管你爱吃什么。秋刀鱼难吃死了。”  
“诶？”  
卡卡西故作夸张地抬了抬眉毛，“你居然知道，我好感动。”  
“少自作多情了，我也就是凑巧知道。好了下一题:我们是怎么搞到一起的？”  
   
“……”  
“我下午不是发给你，让你背一下的吗。”  
“…不，不是我说，你那个故事也编的太扯了。”卡卡西无奈地摇了摇头，拿出手机对着上面的短信念了起来“‘异国街头宿命的相遇，酒后乱性一夜的疯狂，那之后虽然很勉强，但你还是决定要对我的下半生负责’。说真的带土，你觉得任何脑子正常的人会因为这个信我俩是一对？”  
   
“为什么不信。”带土理直气壮地反问道，“你也会说，大家都知道我们关系很差。不靠酒后乱性我们可能有任何进展吗？这明明是最符合逻辑的交往理由了。”  
   
卡卡西被他一套套地说愣住了。但仔细一想不得不承认他说的还真挺有道理，酒后乱性是卡卡西唯一能想到的他和宇智波带土发生进一步关系的可能了。  
“等下，你不觉得‘你决定要对我负责’这有点怪？”  
“哪里怪了。都上床了不该负责吗？”  
“……行吧。”虽然说不上是哪里听得上去别扭，但卡卡西还是觉得最好别深究下去了。  
   
后来两人又对了下口供，无非都是些衣服穿几码，早餐喜欢吃什么之类的，情侣间会彼此清楚的小细节。带土有点想感叹卡卡西不愧是卡卡西。他几个小时前发了一大堆关于自己的东西过去，本想着那人这么懒也不见得会记下多少，却没想到他居然对答入流。  
   
“你记性挺好啊。”带土想起来卡卡西初高中大考小考都是雷打不动的年级第一，看来还真是靠点天赋。  
   
“这有什么好背的。”那边发出一声像是自嘲般的轻笑，“你发的这些，不都是我知道的吗。你和那时候也没怎么变。”  
   
“不过是重复些过去的事，又有什么难的。”  
   
他说完这话，两人之间又步入了一场新的沉默。这一回，卡卡西也没有什么心思再做挑起话题的角色了，他忽然觉得有点累。果不其然的，那之后也一直沉默了下去。  
   
“到了。”又过了一会儿，耳边响了带土干巴巴的声音。车子停靠在一家大型购物中心的地下库里。他们乘着电梯，径直去到了最高层的一家米其林旋转餐厅。卡卡西很久没有回来了，但他也知道这是个不错的约会地点，坐在顶楼的靠窗位，往下可以看到木叶市的夜景，十分浪漫。说来好笑，他今晚本来也在这家餐厅订了位置——但那并不是他的意思。这次才一回来，就有几个长辈朋友张罗着要给他介绍对象，到了后来不知怎么的，连玖辛奈阿姨也跟着一起起哄。他没有办法，只得答应了今晚约着吃个饭，见一见。然而他没想到，竟然半路出了带土这档子事。没办法，他也只好把今晚的约会推掉作罢。  
按理说带土给他找的是个不小的麻烦，但在卡卡西看来，却不知为何竟有种自己都无法解释的，如释重负的感觉。  
   
他们找好位置坐定下来。为了有那么点情侣的意思，两人还专门坐在了同侧。然而身体的距离跟心的距离从来都没有必然关系。  
   
“既然是你爷爷介绍的”卡卡西忽然说道，“应该也条件不错吧。你为何不干脆相处着试试。”  
“这种东西哪里有试的道理。”带土皱了皱眉头。“喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢。我也不会因为一个人条件多好之类的就喜欢上她。”  
“你说的也太绝对。”卡卡西反驳道，“道理是这样，但爱情说到底也不是凭空来的，总得有点什么实质的原因吧。不然也不会有一见钟情这种事了。”  
“一见钟情？”带土笑了笑，“比起管这种叫一见钟情，还不如说是命运吧。命中注定会遇见，命中注定要爱上，全部都是冥冥中定好的事。”  
   
   
是啊，都是冥冥中定好了的。  
卡卡西愣了愣，忽然明白自己那种如释重负的感觉是怎么来的。  
   
他忽然想，或许自己与这个男人重逢，都是上天早就安排好的。他不是没有想过要把那段失败的暗恋彻底摒弃掉，然后找一个适合的人，可以跟他一周约会三天一年旅游两次那种。或许几年后还可以结婚，然后就这么一直过下去。结果就在他尝试着这么做的时候，他的相亲对象莫名其妙成了那个男人，就连原本定好的约会，也被他无理取闹一般破坏了。  
   
大概这真的是命运，旗木先生想。命中注定会遇见，命中注定会爱上，又命中注定地，只能一直爱下去。


	3. Chapter 3

“不来了？”

宇智波先生尽量压低声音，但很不幸的，从白毛那幸灾乐祸的表情里看，他估计对方八成还是听到电话内容了。

“怎么，被放鸽子了？”  
坐在一旁的卡卡西翘着个二郎腿，用（装的）相当善意的语气询问道。

“关你什么事。”  
“怎么不关我事了，不是你让我陪你装什么假情侣骗人姑娘吗？现在姑娘不来了，我不就可以走了？”

似乎确实是这个道理。

“当然不行。”宇智波先生挂掉电话，果断地拒绝了。

“……那我跟你呆一起干嘛？”  
这是个好问题。

宇智波先生思考了约莫半分钟，期间卡卡西几乎是目不转睛地盯着他，心想着这人还能搞出什么幺蛾子。接着宇智波先生冷静地打开餐巾布，铺到了自己腿上。

“吃饭。”  
“……吃饭？”  
“不然呢，不吃饭，还跟你约会啊？”宇智波先生没好气地说。  
“行，不就是吃饭，不吃白不吃。”

“……”

“旗木卡卡西，你老实说。”  
“嗯？”

晚餐是早就预定好的正餐，从餐前酒到餐后酒一应俱全，流程相当完整，光看菜单就知道价格不会。看得出带土（或者说带土家老爷子）为了这场相亲也是颇费心思。结果该来的没吃着，却给卡卡西占了一个便宜。

“我被人甩了你是不是特别幸灾乐祸！是不是！”  
“咦，你被人甩了？”  
卡卡西一块羊羔肉还没来得及塞嘴里，听带土这么说，又故作惊叹地把叉子放下了。

“不是只被放鸽子了吗，怎么变成被甩了。”  
“人家那边说什么；‘其实已经有喜欢的人了，勉强不会有幸福，还是不来了’。”带土冷着脸答道，“还有你跟我装什么傻，明明刚才偷听的很开心吧。”

“真冤枉，这可都是你自己告诉我的，我一个字都没听到。”卡卡西歪着脑袋笑了笑，“不过哦，你自己不也在这里搞什么假情侣骗人吗？本来也没打算认真吧，怎么倒还怪起别人甩你了。”

“笑什么笑，有什么好笑的。”带土恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼“你再笑，再笑等你下次相亲时，有你好看。”  
“相亲？”卡卡西又切了一刀羊羔肉，十分优雅地放进嘴巴里，头抬都没抬。“不相了。”  
“不相了？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么，你今早不是还说木叶佳缘很不错吗。”  
“确实不错。”  
“那你怎么又……”  
“——你管我呢，而且这不正好，彻底帮你杜绝了匹配到我的可能。”  
“……”  
带土不是第一次被这家伙堵得说不上话，但很少有让他这么火大，还火大得这么莫名其妙的。卡卡西像是有点喝醉了，此刻用手撑着下巴，歪着个脑袋边笑边盯着带土看。他狭长的黑眼睛半眯着，银白色的碎发垂到高挺的眉骨上，平日里素来没什么血色的脸颊，此时还有点微妙的酡红。

“好啦，其实也没什么。”卡卡西轻笑了一声，“只是觉得自己这么做，有点傻吧。”  
“你是指相亲？”  
“……是啊。”

“别是我说的应验了。”带土冷笑了一声，“现世报啊？被对象嫌弃了？受打击了？”  
卡卡西只是笑着看他，既没生气，也没像往常一般说什么堵回去。紧接着，他一口把高脚杯里剩下的酒全干了，又再自己添了点。  
“还真给你说对了。”  
“……”  
带土愣了两秒。  
“虽然不是什么对象，但某种程度上你说的没错，确实人家对我没意思。”

宇智波先生忽然觉得有些尴尬。他刚才光顾着火大，全然没发现这人一晚上似乎也没什么胃口，只是一个劲儿地灌自己酒。旗木卡卡西这人确实缺点颇多，斑斑劣迹，罄竹难书，但里面似乎并不包括是个酒鬼这点。然而今天，光是带土发愣的这一会儿，只见他把才倒的酒又喝空了，现在正招呼侍者再开一瓶新的。

老实说，这很反常。

“怎么，心疼钱啊？”卡卡西见带土的黑眉毛都要拧成一坨了，伸手就要去拿钱包，“大不了，这餐我请——”

“卡卡西，你不会真失恋了吧？”

 

 

《我与他的七次相亲与一次相爱》

 

\- 第三次-

 

“宇智波先生，您这回又是……？”  
“还能是什么。”  
带土阴着脸，把一份仔细重新填过的匹配信息表，“啪”地摔在木叶佳缘的客户服务台上。  
“——相亲。”

“……”  
介绍人接过那张单子，飞快地扫了一眼，基本要求与之前没什么改动，除了表格最下方的额外要求那里，龙飞凤舞般的潦草字迹写道：不要旗木卡卡西。

“好吧。”介绍人推了推眼镜，把“不要旗木卡卡西”这句话更新进了资料库。  
“那我帮您重新匹配一下——哎呀，很抱歉，资料库里暂时没有符合您要求的推荐对象呢。”

“什么？！”带土几乎是咬牙切齿了，“你们不是号称火之国最大的婚介联谊机构，24小时内保证成功匹配吗？”

“说是这么说的，但是……”  
“——但是什么？我的要求很高吗？”带土阴着脸又审视了一遍自己的资料表格，“合着你们的意思是，我这条件不要旗木卡卡西就还找不到别人了？”

“不不不，绝对没有这个意思。”介绍人有些费解地在电脑上敲敲打打一会儿，“真是奇怪。”他喃喃自语一般说道。

“您的要求要说低不低，但要说高也没有多离谱，要放在平时，按理说也——哎，要不这样，您先回去耐心等两天，一旦有合适的我立刻给您打电话，行吗？”

也只能这样了，带土想。他收拾东西准备离开，走之前眼睛无心地往电脑屏幕上一扫：只见唯一匹配结果那里，明晃晃地弹出一张大头照，照片上的人双眼无神，一头白毛，那表情怎么看怎么讨厌——这正是旗木卡卡西。但要是说有什么更讨厌的，大概就是照片旁边的一行小字：匹配度五星。

“看吧，我没骗您吧。”介绍人可惜地砸了砸嘴，“我能问一个比较私人的问题吗？您和旗木先生从资料上看契合度还真是挺不错的，而且你们二人之前不是聊得挺好吗，怎么突然……”

“——那是因为我不知道这人就是旗木卡卡西。”带土没好气地答道。

“这样啊。”介绍人抱歉地笑了笑，“如果是您二人之前的过节，那我们也没有办法了。”

 

过节？  
带土没忍住因为这个词愣了一下。他想起自己昨晚上似乎也问过卡卡西同样的问题。

“……你要觉得是，就算是吧。”  
卡卡西给自己倒了半杯子酒，又指了指带土的玻璃杯，像是在问他要不要。  
“什么叫我觉得是就是，你失没失恋难道还我说了算？”  
带土被他搞得莫名其妙的。

“嘛，我的意思是……”卡卡西忽然想起他是开车过来的，索性就喝自己的了。“既然听说我失恋你好像挺开心的，那就当我失恋好了。”  
“……我什么时候说了我挺开心的？”  
带土摆了摆手，“可是你先见不得我好的，听说我相亲的事黄了看把你高兴的。”

“——啊，你没说错。”卡卡西像是听到了什么有趣的东西，自顾自地笑了两声。笑完后他盯着酒杯底座，眼神有点呆，像是在思考着什么，接着又垂下脑袋，自嘲一般摇了摇头。

“虽然这么说不太好，但看你没相亲没相成，我还真挺高兴的。”  
卡卡西喃喃自语道。  
“——你！”

带土又被他堵得说不上话了。卡卡西这人老爱呛他不假，但这么厚脸皮地承认是故意的倒还是头一次。不过一看卡卡西身子东歪西晃的，估计方才喝的酒劲儿全都上来了，他想索性还是别跟醉鬼计较。

“你到底跟我有什么过节啊，卡卡西。”  
“这得问你。”  
眼见着这人又要把新开的一瓶酒喝见底，带土觉得这么下去也不是个办法。卡卡西要真醉的不省人事了，他还得给送回家去，多麻烦。

哦不对，他忽然又想到。  
我连卡卡西电话多少都还是托了相亲机构才知道，就更别说这人家住哪儿了。

“行了行了，别喝了。”  
他皱着眉头，伸手去把起瓶器抢了过来，“不就是失恋吗？来来来，把你不开心的事分享给大家开心一下——你喜欢上谁了啊？”

“你怎么突然这么关心起我私生活了？”  
“谁想关心你了。”带土扭头忘了一眼桌子上的空酒瓶，“拉倒，你不想说就不说。你的事我也懒得管。”

卡卡西似乎确实没什么说话的兴趣。接下来的时间里两个人也只是沉默地各吃各的。带土注意到卡卡西东西没吃进去多少，但酒倒是一杯接一杯的。

带土沉默着把最后的甜点吃完，招呼来了侍者，结好了账。

“你打算怎么回去，喝成这样子你可别傻乎乎地还开车回去啊，我给你叫个的士吧。不过先声明啊，我是不会送你回家的。”

“你听到没？”  
然而卡卡西像是真的醉的不省人事，任带土怎么说，他也只是趴在那儿装尸体。带土试了好几次心想要走人，但终于还是没狠下心来。卡卡西这人虽然不咋地，对他更是不咋地，但说到底还是属于对社会利大于弊那类的，要是真因为醉后磕着碰着出点啥事，他也还是于心不忍的。

“好了好了，就当我吃亏，我送你。”带土皱着眉头，过去把瘫在桌子上的白毛连抱带拽地弄起来。

卡卡西块头比他稍小一点，但说到底还是个一米八几的大男人，要弄去车上并不容易。好在带土平时没少健身运动，肌肉爆发力不错。除了目送他俩出去的前台适应生眼神有些异样外，倒也没什么别的问题。

然而这个问题解决了，下一个就来了：卡卡西家住哪儿。

他拍了一会儿白毛的脸，最后差点都没用掐的了，但这人也不知是真睡还是装睡，总之死活醒不过来。带土叹了口气，最终还是把车掉头，往附近一个酒店开。在又一次经历了前台服务生的怪异眼光后，他总算是把卡卡西成功弄到了一张床上。

行，该做的他也算都做了。

卡卡西睡的很熟，但是眉头确是皱着的。带土注意到他的嘴巴微微开合，像是从刚才起就在无声念着什么。他之前不是忙着开车就是扛人的倒没注意，现在有点好奇地凑过去想听听，却只听到些零零碎碎的“别走”之类的。

啧。

说真的要不是亲眼所见，带土这辈子都不会相信，就旗木卡卡西这人，还会恋爱？还会失恋？倒不是因为卡卡西条件多差，相反的这人条件光一个“好”字形容都不是很够，担一个钻石王老五的名号那是绝对没问题的。只可惜有句话说的好，上帝给你关上了一扇门，同时就会为你打开一扇窗；相反的，当上帝给你开了一扇门，没准你的一扇窗就给关上了。卡卡西是个很聪明的人，聪明而且理智，这当然是天生的。他很幸运地拥有了一个会解题的大脑，却不知该不该算不幸地，拥有了一颗不解风情的心。从小到大别说失恋了，带土连哭都没见这人哭过。有时候他甚至觉得，卡卡西八成是没什么感情需求的。在他的世界里，人类似乎只要按部就班地按照社会规则，朝着利益最大优化的目标活下去就行。恋爱这种基于感性而非理性的东西，实在是很无谓的事。

这么一来带土此刻的感情就更加复杂了。一方面他实在好奇的不行，究竟怎样一个人，竟然可以让卡卡西这个素来理性的家伙身陷其中，甚至沦落到在他面前失态买醉。再联想一下卡卡西之前去相亲的事，似乎也能够说得通了。卡卡西若是真的想要为了结婚而结婚，那以他的条件和性格，大可以在身边找到一个合适的人搭伙过日子，又何必选择征婚这种不怎么靠谱的办法。除非他和那个今晚把自己鸽掉的对象一样，心里有个放不下却又自知得不到的“真爱”，矛盾着无可奈何，想着理性点，寻找一个新的人好把自己带离过往，却还是输给了真心。

另一方面……  
带土只觉得有些酸，又有些奇妙的委屈。也不知怎么了，他忽然替自己有点不值。他想起了卡卡西面对自己的样子，冷静的，尖锐的，针锋相对的。这个从小到大都没在自己面前流露出多少柔软的家伙，居然会因为爱上了一个不知道哪里来的野男人（？），把引以为豪的坚硬的壳都拆掉了。

 

“卡卡西，你果然很垃圾。”  
宇智波先生感到愤愤不平。于是他对着那睡在床上的白毛，张口就是这么一句。  
“喂，垃圾。”  
他端详了几眼因为醉酒而毫无反应的男人，忽然觉得期待着这垃圾说点什么的自己也挺垃圾的。

“我果然很讨厌你。”  
他又补充了一句，也不知是说给谁听的——他明知道卡卡西听不到。

 

人也带回来了，骂也骂了，酒店的账单也提前付好了。虽然怀揣着一种奇妙的意难平感，但带土也觉得确实也再没自己什么事了。方才把卡卡西扛上楼倒是耗了不少力气，搞得他也一身汗，粘在衬衫上怪难受的。于是离开前他去了趟卫生间，把衣服脱了想随便冲冲再走。

然而就是在这洗澡的十五分钟，卡卡西的酒醒了些。

 

“起来了？”  
带土刚好从浴室里出来。他身上的水还没干透，下身包了条浴巾，正在擦头发。卡卡西侧对着他坐在床上，弓着背，脑袋垂着，看上去也并没有清醒多少。

“醒了刚好。我也不知道你家在哪儿，只能把你带到这儿了。帐给你付过了，你今晚就睡这里吧，别折腾了。”

卡卡西扭过头，带土注意到他脸上的红色还没有消去，连眼睛也半闭半开，明显还是醉着的。不过好的地方是他看上去已经有了点意识，还点了点头，像是答应了。

“那我走了啊。”这么一来带土也就放了心。他边说边把T恤往身上套，然后又往床边走，要去拿方才脱下的衬衫。

“喂，起来一下。你坐到我裤子了。”他拍了把卡卡西的肩膀，想让他挪一下身子。却没想到醉酒的白发男人转过身，很突然地扯住了他的衣服。

 

“别走了吧。”  
卡卡西抬起头，用一张还带着红潮的脸，就这么看着他。  
“陪陪我好吗——就今晚。”

 

“……就一个晚上。”


	4. Chapter 4

“……我先去洗澡。”

卡卡西又看了他一眼，终于把拽着衣角的手放开了。直到这人进了浴室，流水的声音响起来，带土才终于清醒了一点。

不，喝醉的可不是我。他摸了摸自己发烫的脸颊，努力冷静下来，并且开始试图咀嚼卡卡西的话。

什么叫做“留下来陪陪我，就一个晚上”？什么又叫“我先去洗澡”？？

带土很莫名地想起了卡卡西的网名：寂寞处女座_0915。人们都说网络是现代社会人释放自己另一面的方式，卡卡西平日里怎么看都是个自持又理智的，谁能想到竟然会在征婚网站上起一个闷骚的网名。再联想一下自己听到这名字时的第一印象……带土忍不住皱起了眉头。

然而还没等他把思绪理理清楚，卡卡西已经从浴室里出来了。他只穿了个松垮垮的浴袍，锁骨和小半块白花花的胸膛都露在外面。他的头发还滴着水，脸上的红晕依旧没有消掉，反而似乎因为热水或是什么别的原因变得更明显了。

“卡卡西。”  
带土只觉得脸烧得慌，手心里也全是汗。卡卡西暴露着的半条白大腿莫名惹得他有点不爽，却也不知道自己在不爽个什么。

“你平时都是这么随便的吗？”  
“…什么？”

卡卡西正弯着腰从冰柜里拿喝的，似乎并没有留心到带土现在的反应。  
“要吗？”他随意地转过头，把开了盖子的冰啤酒递过去，“还有你刚才说什么？”

“……我说，”宇智波先生感到肚子里升起了一团无名火，烧得他的喉咙发涩，鼻子发酸。

“你平时都是这样的？”他质问道。“也不管那是谁，随随便便找个人，就能开房？就能上床了？”

 

“……”  
卡卡西开啤酒的手停在了半空，从来都懒洋洋耷拉着的眼睛睁大了些，不知是因为惊讶还是什么别的。愣了半晌，他挑了挑眉毛，眼睛又讽刺地眯了起来。

“想什么呢你。”他揶揄地笑了两声。

“你知不知道，现在社会，很，乱，的。”卡卡西的反应让带土肚子里的火烧得更厉害了，他的每一个字，几乎都像是咬牙切齿地挤出来的。

“你这么随便就跟别人上床，你知道人家的底细吗？知道别人打的什么主意？”

“……你到底在说什么啊？”卡卡西叹了口气，把手上的冰啤酒开了。“好了好了，别气了，喝点东西冷静一下。”

“——那是怎么样！”带土凶巴巴地把卡卡西的手推开。他力气本来就不小，现在又在气头上。卡卡西像是没预料到他火会这么大，那瓶啤酒也没抓牢，就这么脱手把整个易拉罐摔在了地毯上。  
“什么‘今晚陪陪我’，‘就一个晚上’，‘先去洗澡’的，旗木卡卡西，同样的话你到底跟别的人说了多少遍啊？”

卡卡西这回似乎是真的被吼愣了。他盯着那块被啤酒打湿了的地毯，眼皮垂着，也不知在想什么。这样的沉默被带土理解成了一种默认。他喘着粗气，胸脯因为愤怒而上下起伏着。

“等下。”沉默持续了好一会儿，卡卡西忽然抬起头笑了，“听你的意思……你不会以为我想跟你上床吧。”  
“…你,”带土只觉得脸烧的厉害，他没预料到卡卡西居然会说的这么直白。“谁知道你那些话什么意思啊。”

“话？什么话？”卡卡歪了歪脑袋，一副莫名其妙的样子。“拜托，我刚才喝了那么多，怎么可能记得自己说过什么啊？如果真说了什么让你误会的，算我酒后失言，给你道歉。”

带土只觉鼻子酸的更厉害了，一股熟悉的热流好像立刻就要从眼眶里出来。为了不让自己太丢脸，他只好拼命地睁大眼睛，连眨都不敢眨一眨。

“行了行了，你放心。”卡卡西看他气成这副模样，语气放软了不少，“别担心，我不喜欢你的，也绝对没惦记过你什么。我从小就只把你当好朋友——当然了你要是不愿承认我是你朋友也没关系。”

“……总之，”卡卡西笑了笑，一个自以为充满了宽慰性，却只把事情弄得更糟的笑，“我跟谁上床都不会跟你上的。”

 

“好极了！”

肚子里的火终于顺着喉管烧上了大脑，宇智波先生发现自己的行为已经不再受思维控制了，连嘴巴里出来了什么话他自己都不知道。

“至少有一点你说对了——我还真没把你当朋友。”  
“哦。”  
卡卡西又挑了挑眉毛，“没事，我早就知道的。”

“你知道就好。”带土只觉得胸腔都发痛了。他飞快地穿上外套，拿上公文包就要走。半只脚才跨出门忽然觉得有什么不对。

“等下，这酒店的钱还是我付的。要滚也是该你滚。”

卡卡西被他说的又是一愣，他微张着嘴巴，喉结上下滚动着，像是有什么要说，但最后还是咽了下去。接着，他拿上自己的衣服，进浴室飞快地换好。再出来的时候，他又是那个衣冠楚楚的旗木律师了。

“酒店和晚饭花了多少钱，你自己填。”走之前，旗木律师从包里掏出一张空白支票，当着宇智波先生的面签上自己的名字，递了过去。

“晚安。”

 

 

《我与他的七次相亲与一次相爱》

 

-第四次

 

从木叶佳缘出来是下午五点。木叶市中心正值下班高峰，人来人往，车水马龙。停车场的出口有些堵，前面的车出不去，后面的车又一个劲儿的鸣喇叭。糟糕的交通让本身心情就不太好的带土这下更暴躁了。

手机一阵震动，有人打进电话来，而且打的不是是他的办公号码，是私人号。带土的心脏忽然跳快了一拍，他也顾不得自己正在变道，马上就腾出一只手去包里翻手机。

原来只是木叶佳缘的联系人。带土感到一阵巨大的些失望——一种甚至让他想要嘲笑自己的失望。

“是宇智波先生吗？”介绍人友善的声音从电话里传来，“您说巧不巧：您前脚才刚走，后脚就有一位女士在我们网站登记了她的资料——和您的要求非常符合！”  
“是吗？”  
“而且这位女士在看了您的资料后，也表示对您非常有兴趣！”介绍人笑了笑，用轻快的语气继续说道，“还有您放心，这回我们为您匹配的对象是一位百分百的女士，绝对‘不是旗木卡卡西’先生。”

“……您在听吗？”  
“啊，在的。”

带土恍了恍神，介绍人具体说了什么他也没听进去，除了那一句“不是旗木卡卡西”。

“不好意思，刚才在开车呢。”宇智波先生把车暂时停到附近的临时车位上，“你说什么？”

“是这样的。”介绍人又重复了一遍，“我们为您找到了一位相当合适的女性，她对您也非常有兴趣。虽然这么做有些仓促，但这位女士托我们问你您，愿意今晚一起吃个晚饭吗？”

一条新邮件发了进来。带土点开看了看，那确实是个很漂亮的女人：她身材高挑纤细，头发是柔软的浅色，皮肤很白，比自己小一岁；她的职业是幼儿园教师，平时的兴趣爱好是读书，家里还养了八条狗狗，估计性格也会是温和柔顺的类型。总而言之，这个新对象从每个方面看，都是带土非常喜欢的款。他实在想不出什么拒绝的理由。

“怎么样？这位女士应该很合您的眼缘吧？今晚要见一见吗？人家可是主动提出的邀请呢。”

“好，你把她电话给我。”  
带土犹豫了一会儿，终于还是答应了。

 

见面地点依旧选在市中心的旋转米其林西餐厅——带土昨天才在这里吃过晚餐。

当然，他愿意对天发誓，这个选择仅出于方便，绝不为了什么别的。

他和幼儿园女老师约的晚上八点，但带土本来就在市中心，当然来的也快，他早到了半个小时。

七点半的木叶市，天已经黑透了。带土选了个靠窗位，透过巨大的玻璃落地窗往外往望。从这个高度向下看，地上的车辆，低处的霓虹灯，仿佛都成了星星一般的光点——美丽的，却又遥不可及的。玻璃窗倒影出了他的影子，也倒映出了别人的。带土忽然觉得这个城市好像一个巨大的水晶球，而他们每一个人都只是里面一个微小的零件，按照事先确定好的轨迹，日复一日重复着该重复的路。

或许这个世界上有一条轨迹就叫做：如果你到了三十岁还没有找到真爱，那你就该努力了。不知道怎么努力？那好，去相亲吧。

他忽然想起几天前，也是在这家餐厅，似乎也是这个靠窗位，喝醉了的卡卡西说，觉得自己这么做有点傻。带土认为他说的是对的：爱情这种东西，哪里是看看资料，对对条件，吃几餐饭，发几条短信就能来的。一个人哪里都好不见得你就会爱他，而相应的，一个人就算你觉得他哪里都不好，也不见得就能割舍得掉。卡卡西是为了忘记一个人才逼着自己去相亲，那么他又是为了什么坐在这里？卡卡西后来明白了自己这么做很傻，那么他这么做又算得上聪明吗？

 

“您是……宇智波先生吗？”  
一个温柔的女声在叫他的名字。带土愣了愣，抬头一看，正是他今晚约的那位幼儿园老师。

“啊，是我。”  
他赶紧起身，给女老师拉开座椅。

二人随意攀谈了一会儿，聊的都是些读书音乐旅游之类的事。女老师的性格确实很不错，人很温柔，会找话题，连说话时略带拖长的，懒懒的尾音带土也很喜欢——他总觉得这个语气很亲切，听上去有种奇妙的怀念感。

“您似乎胃口不是很好？”女老师关切地问道，“有什么心事吗？”  
“啊？”带土愣了一愣。女老师说的没错，他方才确实在想着一件很无聊的事：他想要给卡卡西打电话，告诉他自己找到了一个超级完美的相亲对象，好气他一气。

“这么问可能有些冒犯了，不过您……”  
“怎么了？”  
女老师忍不住轻笑了两声。  
“宇智波先生，您真的是自愿来跟我见面的吗？”  
带土怔了一怔，“为什么这么问？”

“因为您从一开始似乎就心不在焉的样子呢。”女老师的语气很轻快，并不像是生气了的样子。她浅浅一笑，然后伸出细细白白的手，指了指带土放在桌子上的手机。

“是在等什么人的电话吗？我看您一直盯着手机呢。”  
“啊？”带土被说得有些不好意思，“不不不，不好意思，我只是——”

“如果您不介意的话，我先去洗手间补个妆？”女老师眯起眼睛笑了笑，又用温柔的声音提议道。不等带土答应，她已经拿着手提袋起身去了。

带土叹了口气，他一时竟不知该感慨是自己演技太差，还是这个女人太过聪明。不过既然人家那么善解人意地给他提供机会，干脆就趁机把电话打了，免得过会儿再心心念念的，总归不太礼貌。

他深吸了一口气，打开通讯录，在最近联系人里找到了卡卡西的号码。上回他虽然一时生气，当着卡卡西的面把他的名片删了，回家后却又见鬼地重新存了一遍。

这当然只是为了方便。对的，只是为了没准哪天要和卡卡西的事务所合作时，方便。

带土又深吸了一口气，摁下了通话键。他想要说的话已经打了好几遍腹稿。首先，他要好好跟卡卡西夸一通女老师的美丽容貌和温柔性格，告诉他，他们二人是怎么一见钟情再见倾心。接着他要好好嘲讽一顿卡卡西。没错你不是有个求不得的真爱吗，我现在也有真爱了哦，我们还心心相印，怎样，嫉妒吗，羡慕吗？

然而带土听完了一整首铃声，直到电话里的轻音乐变成了忙音，卡卡西都没有接通。  
“这人干嘛呢！”  
他不甘心，又打了好几次，然而每次都是一样的结果。手机是开着的，信号也没有问题，偏偏就是没有人接听。带土觉得有些失望，但卡卡西就是不接电话他又有什么办法？不过他心里也想过这样的可能：毕竟昨晚上他和卡卡西实在有些尴尬，故意不接他的电话也不是没有可能。

以为这样就能逃过我吗，想得美。带土愤愤从包里掏出一张揉皱了的宣传册子，那是上回和卡卡西见面时，这个人塞给他的旗木事务所资费标准。他在上面迅速找到了卡卡西公司的前台电话，拨通。只过了不到几秒钟，一个礼貌的男声就接通了电话。

“您好，这里是旗木律师事务所，请问有什么能帮到您的？”

“我找你们老板，让他给我出来！”

“很抱歉。”那个男声答道，“今日我们的营业时间已经过了，如果您想预约旗木律师的法律咨询，我可以帮您安……”

“预约？没那必要。”带土没好气地说，“你就帮我告诉你们老板，让他赶紧出来接我电话。现在，立刻。”  
“对不起，”男声顿了一下，“请问您是？”  
“你就跟他说我姓宇智波。”  
“哦哦，是带土先生吧。”电话里的男声并无意外地笑了一下。  
“…你怎么知道我是谁的？”  
“因为卡卡西前辈之前常跟我提到您啊。”那边答道。这么一说带土也忽然觉得这个声音有点熟悉，后来一想，这个人似乎就是从学生时代起，就一直跟在卡卡西后面管他叫“前辈”的那个，叫什么来着……？  
“你是——”  
“大和。您叫我大和就好”那边像是早就已经习惯了不被记住名字的事，“不过带土先生，卡卡西前辈现在可能暂时没法给您回电话。”

“什么叫暂时没法回电话，他干嘛去了？”带土嘲讽地冷哼一声，心想着这人夜生活很丰富啊。昨天跟他约，今天不知道又跟哪个野男人约了，等下，不会是那个什么求而不得的“真爱”吧？别人都说嫌弃他了，他还要凑上去，那可真是够倒贴的。

垃圾。旗木卡卡西果然是个垃圾。

“我可不管他在干什么。”带土压低了声音，恶狠狠地威胁道，“总之你给我告诉他：五分钟内立刻给我回电话，不然后果自负。我可不是什么好人，我生气起来自己都怕。”

“带土先生。”大和的声音听上去很是疲惫，但还是耐着性子继续解释道，“我不知道您二人发生了什么。真不是我不愿帮您，问题是我现在也联系不到前辈。”

“什么？连你也找不到？你不是他助理吗？这人怎么回事啊？还有没有责任心？还要不要管公司了。”

“他没跟您说吗。”大和的声音听上去有些意外，“卡卡西前辈昨晚出车祸，半夜就住院了，恐怕暂时没法接您的电话……”

“——什么？！”

 

带土忘了他是怎么到医院的。

把电话摁掉，整只手都是麻的。脑海里一片空白，除了“卡卡西”，“车祸”这两个词组外，好像无法再接收什么别的信息了。幼儿园女老师从洗手间回来，看见带土嘴唇发颤脸色苍白，一副失了魂儿的样子，忙问他出什么事了。带土只是哆哆嗦嗦地咬着嘴唇，从公文包里掏了张签过名的空白支票留在桌子上，丢下一句“多少钱，你填”，就踉跄着往外跑。

他甚至忘了自己是开车来的。从饭店出去，他也不管排队不排队的了，直接插到人群里，拦下了迎面来的第一辆出租车。

 

什么叫恐怕暂时接不了我电话了。  
什么意思，卡卡西，你到底什么意思……

 

带土坐在车上，手指紧紧攥成拳头，指甲几乎要陷进肉里，指关节被他自己摁得发白。他想起昨晚卡卡西离开时的背影，想起他低下的头，想起他有些寞落的肩膀弧度。他出门的时候步子好像还有点不稳，恐怕酒还没有完全醒过来吧……？我天这人是不是傻的？带土崩溃得想要大叫。让你滚你就真滚了？怎么不用脑子想想我开这房间是干嘛的？不是因为担心某人大晚上喝多了出事才开的？不然谁闲着无聊去住酒店啊？

不，我怎么不拦着他呢。宇智波先生忍不住猛锤了一下大腿。他要走的时候我该拦着他的——虽然以这个人的性子，肯定不会听也是了。早知道这样，哪怕是用暴力强行把他关房间里也好啊，再不济我要是追上去——

“先生，虽然您坐在后排，但也麻烦您把安全带系好了。”出租车司机回过头，指了指贴在副驾驶座椅背面的液晶广告屏，上面正播放着行车安全宣传。带土沉默着把安全带系上，顺便又瞟了那屏幕一眼。现在正播放着的，是一则呼吁大家不要酒驾的公益广告。

等等，卡卡西这家伙不会是……

带土看着屏幕里滚动着的各类酒后驾驶事故案例，手指抖的更厉害了。卡卡西喝了那么多，离开的时候脑子也不清醒，万一这人糊里糊涂地先回事务所拿车，再开车回家……算了，别乱想了。带土在心里劝自己。卡卡西这人素来遵守规则，别说酒驾，估计连红灯都没有闯过，没准只是个普通的擦碰小事故呢？但如果是普通的擦碰，他又怎么半夜送进医院，还一天了都没出来？

从市中心到木叶市立医院的二十分钟车程，在带土看来活像煎熬无比的二十年。车子都还没停稳，他就胡乱塞了司机一张大钞，丢下句不用找了，拔腿就往紧急门诊部跑去。等到了急诊部前台，他才忽然想起自己并不知道卡卡西住院的房间号是多少。跟前台解释了半天，那边也只是表示病人隐私是受医院保护的，不会为任何非亲属探望者提供资料查询。

见带土一副急坏了的样子，有个好心的小护士拉住了他，说可以私下里帮着打听打听他要看望的人住在哪里。但是小护士资历浅，没法用前台系统，不能靠名字查，就让带土说说看他朋友多大年纪，是得了什么病，又是什么时候送进来的。

“男的，跟我差不多大，也差不多身材，白头发，长得很帅的。”带土忙说道，“应该是昨天半夜送进来的，出了车祸。”

“……车祸？您确定，是，是车祸吗？”  
“是的。”  
“三十多岁的，男性吗？”  
“对对对！”

听带土这么说，小护士的眉毛一蹙，她低下头，咬着嘴唇欲言又止的样子。  
“怎么了？你倒是快说啊。”  
见小护士这样，带土有些急了。  
“先生……”  
小护士把他从人群里拉到边上，又找了个座位，给他递了一杯水，让他先坐下。  
“您不要激动啊，听我慢慢说……”  
“到底怎么了啊！？”

“昨天凌晨两点的时候，确实送来了一位出车祸的伤者，男性，三十一岁，因为酒后驾驶在高速路上出的事故……”  
小护士又咬了咬嘴唇，闭上眼睛，心一横。  
“我们真的已经尽力了，但是……”

“……很抱歉。伤者今天下午，已经过世了。”

 

嘴里咸咸的东西到底是什么？

是眼泪吗？不应该啊，爱哭鬼带土那都是十几年前的事了。三十二岁的宇智波先生愿意对天发誓，他已经好多年没有掉过眼泪，哪怕几年前琳突然打电话跟他说，明天就是她的婚礼的时候，他都是微笑着的。

所以那是什么呢？那源源不断地，从眼眶里渗出来的，顺着脸颊流进嘴巴里，又流进他心里的，到底是什么呢？

小护士没有说话。她虽然还年轻，却已经见过不少这样生死别离的场景。她知道这种时候比起安慰，或许还是给家属留一些个人空间比较好。于是她只轻轻拍了拍带土的肩膀，把一小叠纸巾放在他腿上，默默离开。

夜晚的急诊部依旧繁忙，人来人往，并没有谁注意坐在角落里的男人，更没有人会在意他脸上的泪痕。世界上悲欢离合数不胜数，每一秒钟都有可能有人死去，意味着每一秒都有人正在失去他们的至亲至爱。宇宙不会因为一个人类的死亡而停止运转，时间也不可能因为一个人的悲伤悔恨而倒回。宇智波先生呆坐在椅子上，忽然觉得自己是如此无力又渺小，在这样的时刻，他竟除了些眼泪外，什么都无法再给那个人了。

……我跟他说的最后一句话，居然是叫他滚。

带土把脑袋埋进臂弯里，终于再也忍不住，像个孩子一般抽噎了起来。泪水湿透了他的西装袖口，又浸到了他的皮肤里。多丢人啊，他想着，一个一米八几三十多岁的大男人，还穿着西装，居然在医院大堂的椅子上哭成了一团。若是那个人知道了，大概会狠狠嘲笑他一番吧——但是那个人永远无法这么做了，再也没有人会管他叫哭包，再也没有人会讽刺他难道眼睛里又进沙——

“——带土？你怎么在这里？”

等等。

“你这是在干嘛？你怎么哭了？”  
宇智波先生抬头——一个白毛就站在他面前，耷拉着眼皮，脸上挂着副跟记忆里一样欠揍的神情。

卡卡西的胳膊上挂着石膏，额头上贴着一块小纱布，除此之外并没有什么别的受伤迹象。他居高临下地盯着带土看了看，很体贴地弯下腰，为他挡住了人群的视线——毕竟一个三十好几的壮汉眼睛哭得跟个小白兔似的略丢人。

“啊，我刚才看到你短信和电话。”卡卡西懒洋洋地说，“你不是说今晚相亲去了吗，对方还是个温柔体贴的大美人。怎么，被大美人甩了？失恋了？”

“……你。”  
带土咬牙切齿地想要骂人，但一听到那个熟悉的声音，他的鼻子就酸的不行了。难听的话没出口，一汪眼泪倒是又飚了满脸。卡卡西见他这样，赶紧笑着从包里掏纸巾想给他擦擦。

“行了行了，你听我说，天涯何处无芳草。你就当旧的不去新的不来……”  
“——什么叫旧的不去新的不来！”带土恶狠狠地把卡卡西手上的纸巾夺过来，胡乱擦了擦那张哭得红了的脸，“你这人就没有一点柔情吗？还有‘旧的不去’这么不吉利的话以后不许再说了，听到了吗你个笨蛋卡卡西！”

“好好好，不说了不说了。旧的不去，新的也来好吗？”  
“一点都不好！”或许是刚才哭的太厉害，宇智波先生连说话的声音里都还带着鼻音。他又抽了抽鼻子，觉得情绪稍微缓和下来一点了，便立刻又沉下脸，摆出往常那副凶巴巴的样子。

“旗木卡卡西，你怎么还活着！”

“我干什么了我，你失个恋还要咒我死了，多大仇？”  
“你不是出车祸了吗！”带土恶狠狠地吼了他一句，吼得医院大堂里不少人纷纷侧目。“还有不许再说那个字了，更不许死——你要是敢背着我死了……你，你就等着吧，看我放不放过你！”

“……”  
卡卡西愣了一愣，他感觉像是有人从他头上浇了一盆凉水，脑子顿时清醒得让他打了个哆嗦。过了半晌，他又看了看身边那个也不知是哭得还是气得脸红脖子粗的男人，才吞吞吐吐地丢下一句：“那个，带土，你不会是因为我出车祸了才……”

“才不是，我才不会为你哭呢！”带土没好气地反驳道，“我就是失恋了，然后顺便听你助理说你出车祸了，想来看看你有多惨好让我高兴一下的。”  
“那得让你失望了。”卡卡西举了举打了石膏的右手臂，“除了有点骨折，别的没什么。”

“骨折？”带土听他这么说，浓密的黑眉毛立刻皱住了，又冲着他全身上下打量了好几遍。

“拍片子了没有？医生怎么说的，严不严重啊？还有你昨晚到底是怎么回事？什么程度的车祸啊？没有撞到脑子吧？我看好多案例都是刚出事的时候没什么感觉，过了一段时间才发现大脑有淤血，这种很危——”

“你别着急”卡卡西眉眼弯弯地笑了，“你问得这么快，我怎么回答的上来。其实也算不上什么车祸，撞我的就是辆自行车。”

“自行车？”  
“是啊。”卡卡西又笑了笑，正要继续解释昨晚的事，却被一个声音叫住了。

“您是旗木律师吗？”  
带土忽然觉得这个女人的声音有点耳熟，回头一看：白色长发，灰裙子，瘦高的身材，那不正是他今晚约的幼儿园女老师吗。

“啊我是的，请问您是案山子小姐吗？”  
“对，我就是。”幼儿园女老师嘴唇发白声音发颤，看上去着急得厉害，甚至没注意到卡卡西旁边的站着的带土就是她今晚才见过的相亲对象。

“御美都她怎么样了？她有没有事，是不是伤的很重？”

“您先不要急。”卡卡西把女老师拉过来，让她先坐下，给她端了一杯水，又用眼神示意一旁莫名其妙的带土让他别参合。

“先别激动，听我慢慢说：御美都小姐她确实因为车祸伤的很重……没事没事，暂时还没有生命危险的，暂时。”  
“……什么叫做暂时，您的意思是，御美都她……”  
“咳，”卡卡西又清了清嗓子，顺便拍了拍她发抖的肩膀“这样，我带你去见她，你自己问她，好吗？”  
“好。”

 

“你搞什么鬼呢？怎么又出来个车祸的，还有你怎么认识我相亲对象的，那个什么御美什么的又是什么人？”  
“嘘”卡卡西对一头雾水的带土比了个噤声的姿势，又在他耳边低声道，“御美都就是那个骑自行车撞了我的人。”  
“自行车？你不是说那个御什么美的伤的很重吗，怎么自行车还能——”  
“你自然点，一会儿就知道了。”  
卡卡西又对他笑了笑，两人一同走向一间vip病房。推开门，只见病床上躺了个黑色短发的年轻女人，她吊着挂瓶，浑身包的跟木乃伊似的，躺在床上一动不动。

“御美都！”  
一见到床上的人，幼儿园女老师立刻扑到床边，颤抖着握住了她露在外面的手。

“案，案山子，是你吗？”床上包地和木乃伊一样的家伙僵硬地转过头，用沙哑的声音问道。  
“是我，对不起，我……”女老师顿时就红了眼眶，她像是有好多的话想说，却哽咽的得半天不了口，只能拉着御美都的手往自己脸颊上贴。

“别，别这么，这么说……”御美都伸出另一只手，颤颤巍巍地摸了摸女老师的因色长发，“案山子……我快要死了……我有个问题，想要……要问你……”

“别说傻话了，”女老师把她的手握得更紧了，“旗木律师不是说你只是骨折吗？你不要担心，我会给你找最好的医生，不会有事的。”  
“不，”床上的家伙咳了两声，“医生顺便给我做了体检，说我因为前段时间伤心过度，心脏……心脏已……已经出现了，出现了癌……癌变的迹象。”

“——什么？”  
“对……医生说了，像我这种病，很难治好，恐……恐怕……”

 

“还伤心过度心脏癌呢，”站在门口的宇智波先生面无表情地拿手肘撞了撞旁边的旗木律师，“这个美什么都的，根本就是一碰瓷的吧。”

卡卡西用那只没受伤的手捂住了脸，像是已经看不下去了。

“啊……我记错了。”床上的家伙立刻改口，“不是癌，是心肌梗塞。”

“心肌梗塞？可是车祸为什么会心肌梗——”  
“好了，案山子，你就不要再纠结我得的什么病了。”御美都从床上坐起来，语气变得认真起来，“我就是想问你，你到底是不是真心喜欢我？如果不是，你听说我出车祸了，为什么会这么急着赶过来？你这个时候本来该在相亲吧？”

“我…”女老师低下头思考了一会儿，轻声叹了口气，又喃喃自语道，“我对你是不是真心的，你自己还不清楚吗？”

“案山子…”  
“好了，别说了。”女老师露出一个无奈又宠溺的笑，伸手抹了抹御美都脸上，不知什么时候流下来的泪水。“都是我不好，我不该这么傻，为了逃开你而去参加什么相亲…”

“宇智波先生。”  
女老师忽然起身，走到站在门口的带土旁边，“抱歉，您确实是个好人，”  
“咦，原来你知道我在啊。”  
“可是我已经有了这辈子最爱的人了，我是不可能和您再发展任何关系了的。”

“好了，不需要道歉。”带土尴尬地摆了摆手，“没关系，反正我们也只是一起吃了一餐晚饭对吧。总之恭喜啊，祝你俩幸福。”

“谢谢您，也祝您早日找到对的人。”女老师再次对带土笑了笑，马上又跑回床边，关切地问起床上的家伙吃了东西没，饿不饿，要不要喝点牛奶。对方一边撒娇着亲了亲女老师的脸颊，一边说自己想吃抹茶红豆蛋糕。女老师边说好，边宠溺地又摸了摸她的头发，接着立刻就拿上包出去了。

 

“你这下好像真的失恋了哦。”卡卡西转过头，用手肘戳了戳身旁满脸尴尬的宇智波先生。  
“我也觉得。”

“这不是废话吗。”床上包成木乃伊一样的家伙见女老师走远了，立刻跳了下来，还蹦蹦跳跳，活力满满地做了好几个伸展运动。

“案山子是我的妹子，怎么可能跟你这个小基佬搞到一起。”

“你不是心肌梗塞吗？”宇智波先生面无表情地问道。“还有我是直的，你才是小姬佬。”

“切。”御美都不以为然地白了他一眼，又跳回床上掏出个ipad开始玩游戏，“心肌梗塞也不能一直梗吧，我都梗一晚上了，再不动动，没等我梗死就无聊死了——哦对，旗木，谢了啊。”  
“谢就不必了，你以后半夜骑自行车注意点就好。”卡卡西抱着手臂，有些无奈地答道。

“顺便说一句，”御美都挑了挑眉毛，望向宇智波先生，“我几年前也以为自己是直的。”  
“……”  
“总之，感谢你们配合咯。案山子估计一会儿也回来了，那您两位这就…？”

也是，接下来人小两口说黏糊话，他俩大男人电灯泡难道还在那儿发光发热？宇智波先生与旗木律师面面相觑，很有默契地转身就要离开。然而他们还没出去几步，御美都忽然又喊了句“旗木，你的手怎么样？要不还是留院观察下，医药费我一会儿让人寄支票去你公司。”

“对啊，你的胳膊怎么样了？”带土听御美都这么说，眉毛立马又皱一起了，还把人西装外套扒了，又上下其手浑身摸了一遍，确定没有别的伤口才作罢。

“没事，就是轻度骨折。医生说了回家歇一星期过来拆石膏就行。”  
“不行，这怎么行！”御美都打断他，“那个带什么的，我跟你说，你朋友伤的很重，胳膊啊腿啊脑袋啊屁股啊都不好了，必须留院观察！”  
“——卡卡西，她说的是真的吗？”  
“她的话你都信”  
“保守估计，旗木至少得住一星期的院。还得一直有人看护，不然很容易发生意外的。”御美都又补充说道。

“她说的也有道理，小心一点总没什么不好。”宇智波先生眉毛皱得更厉害了，连声音也变得分外严肃，“卡卡西，你还是留院观察一个星期吧，没什么事当然好，万一真有什么并发症也能马上注意到。”  
“…..带土，我真的”

“你放心，”  
卡卡西还想说什么，但他一抬头，正好对上了带土的黑眼睛。或许是两人隔得太近了些，他头一次在那眼睛里看见了自己的倒影。

“这周我请假陪你。”

带土低沉的声音钻进了耳膜，像一道温柔的暖流般一路向上，流进他的喉咙里，又流到他有些发热的脸颊上。

卡卡西说不上话了。

坐在床上的御美都偏过头，笑着对他比了个“OK”的手势。


	5. Chapter 5

今天是星期五，野原医生难得不用值班。四点半的木叶阳光灿烂让人身心愉悦，加上出差的丈夫今晚就要归来，她决定提前下班，去超市采购一番。

路上有点堵车，到超市的时候已经了五点多了。或许是因为到了下午的原因，超市的生鲜肉剩的也不是很多。野原医生有些遗憾地在剩下的冰鲜牛排里挑选，却隐约听到旁边货架一阵不小的骚动——有顾客和店员争执起来了。

“都说了我不要小排！不要前排！要大骨懂吗？大骨？”  
“……这位先生，今天的大骨真的只剩下这一份了，但您又说——”  
“你们这个大骨明显不新鲜了，你看看，这个筋，都没什么弹性了。”

野原医生不是没见过家庭主妇抱怨肉不够新鲜不够好，但听声音，这位正跟店员争执的顾客明显是个男的。

“先生，我们超市都是白天进货，您下午才来买，当然新鲜度会比早上的差一点，但我们保证绝不卖变质的肉类。如果很介意的话，您可以选择买前排肉，红烧煎炸两相宜，入口油润回味鲜香——”  
“不行，我是要做骨头汤的，前排肉哪有大骨补钙好！”  
“先生，其实前排煮肉汤也是很有营养的，您不用煮太久，放一些胡萝卜玉米之类的搭配在一起——”  
“那不行，要喝汤的是个病号，这人嘴巴可挑不爱吃油腻的，前排太肥，而且出不来骨胶原啊，我在网上查过了，都说骨折的人一定……”

诸如此类的婆妈对话挑起了野原医生的兴趣。到最后连店员都不耐烦了，这位男顾客却依旧叽里呱啦说没个停，还强烈质疑店员为什么不能现场再找只猪，给他砍一条新鲜大骨。野原医生一边觉得好笑，一边又觉得这人其实有点可爱。

稍微扭过头看看：高个子，黑头发，宽肩膀，从剪裁上就知道绝不便宜的黑西装和名牌公文包。这人看上去并不像什么家庭妇男，倒是更像个公司高管。虽说一个大男人为了几根排骨叽叽歪歪半天实在孩子气，但一想到他这么做也不过是为了给口中的“病号”煮一碗汤，野原医生不由得觉得，这个声音凶巴巴的家伙，没准也会有很温柔的一面呢。

“他说的没错哦，先生。”野原医生微笑着插了一句嘴，“如果是骨折的病人，直接摄取肉类补充些蛋白质，或许比喝骨头汤要更营养的。”

听到有个陌生人跟他说话，黑西装的男人下意识回过头。接下来的一秒里，两个人却同时怔住了。

“琳？”

“带土？”

 

 

 

《我与他的七次相亲与一次相爱》

 

-第五次-

 

“并没有什么大骨汤，你就凑合着喝这个吧。”

宇智波先生打开保温壶，胡萝卜肉汤的甜香顿时飘满了整间病房。卡卡西本来打算拿便利店的面包凑合当晚餐，却没想到带土不仅送饭来了，还真给他做了个汤。愣了半晌，他才吞吞吐吐挤出一句：“我也就是那么随口一说的，你怎么还真的做了。”

“随口一说？？你知道你随口一说的事我折腾了多久吗？”  
带土愤怒地哼了一声，“不是你昨天在那里跟我抱怨医院伙食太油腻，想喝点汤吗？”

“等下，带土，你真的是自己下厨的啊？”  
卡卡西注意到带土右手食指包了个创可贴，“切到手了？没事吧？”

“帮你下厨？想得美吧你。”听他这么说，宇智波先生立刻把手插进了西装口袋里，又用另一只手把汤碗端到卡卡西前面去。  
“我就是，随便找人买点肉啊菜啊的，闲着没事胡乱弄，吃不死人就行了——少废话，赶紧喝。”他又从保温瓶里拿出个勺子，“至于这个伤口，当然是在公司看文件的时候不小心给纸割的。”

“真的吗？”卡卡西低头尝了一口汤：味道浓郁又鲜美，一看就是文火慢炖了很久的。  
“琳都告诉我了哦，说今天下午在超市碰见你买肉，还跟超市的人吵架来着。”

“……”

看宇智波先生一脸吃瘪的样子，卡卡西歪着脑袋，眯着眼睛露出一个十分开心的微笑。带土一边嘟囔着“就知道她会告诉你”，一边有些不好意思地扭过了头。卡卡西也没再说什么，只是安静喝起了汤。他的动作很慢，每次又只肯舀一小勺，简直像不舍得喝完一般。

“带土，谢谢你。”  
喝着喝着，他忽然冒出这么一句，把带土说得当场就是一愣。

“真的，”卡卡西垂下眼睛，声音又轻又柔软，“已经很久没吃过别人给我做的饭了，自从父亲过世后，我就…”

“好了好了，真是的，”见卡卡西神色间有点黯然，带土眉毛一皱，语气也放软了不少，“喝个汤就喝，怎么还勾起你伤心事了。”

他二人似乎是天生的冤家，从小到大，只要在一起的时候就没有不斗嘴的。小时候的卡卡西确实牙尖嘴利，带土往往是被说得哑口无言的那个。但这么多年过去，他从当年的哭包小带土转眼变成了大男人，气势上来了不说，也练就了一些呛人本事。如今，两人交锋起来算是棋逢对手，输赢各半。但谁能想到，旗木卡卡西今天居然另辟蹊径，既不讽刺也不挖苦，反而用那种柔软表情说起了什么“带土，谢谢你。”

还真是要人命。

“不就一个汤吗，看你这没出息的样子。喜欢的话，我这几天天天给你做就是了。”

他扭过头，忽然觉得耳朵有点烧得慌。

“真的？”  
“骗你干什么。好了赶紧喝，要凉了。”

卡卡西低下头，又笑了笑，捧着那碗汤喝了个干净。带土有点意外地注意到，这家伙的耳朵根不知道什么时候也红透了。

“别光喝汤，肉也要吃。”带土又从保温壶里挖了满满一大勺排骨，全部放到卡卡西碗里“琳说了，要多摄取蛋白质，这样你的伤才会好的快。”

“其实也没你想的这么严重，”卡卡西说是这么说，但还是乖乖听话吃起了排骨肉，“我就是摔倒的时候胳膊在花坛边角上磕了一下，御美都其实说的太夸张了些……”

“都打石膏了，哪里不严重了。”带土皱着眉头反驳他，“我看是你太不爱惜自己了，你以前不就老这样，也不知道照顾自己。”  
“……”  
“再说，人家有什么必要把你的伤往夸张里讲。”

“那个。”卡卡西一阵语塞，“可能，大概……”

卡卡西之前并不认识御美都。那天晚上他从酒店出来，只感到脑袋发晕，脚步像踏在云里。虽说走路还不太稳，但他的酒已经醒了个大半，至少基本思考能力是有了的。一想起之前酒壮人胆，居然还不过脑子地跟带土说出什么陪陪我之类的话，他简直恨不得立马来个谁给自己脑袋来一拳，砸失忆了最好。然后下一秒天随人愿，他还真给人撞了。撞卡卡西的家伙摔到了他身上没事，反倒是卡卡西胳膊给磕到花坛上了。对方人到还是不错，立刻拉着他去医院挂急诊，加上又是个女孩子，卡卡西也没再怎么追究。后来一聊才发现，这个叫御美都的之所以半夜跑出来，是因为失恋了又喝了点酒，脑子不清醒。卡卡西不由得在心里感叹，同是天涯沦落人。

但他并没有跟御美都提过带土，更没有说过自己暗恋带土的事。至于御美都怎么看出这点的，恐怕只能说是女孩子的直觉吧。卡卡西很清楚她这么做是为了帮他制造和带土相处的契机，但说到底，他和带土的关系，并不像御美都和女老师那样。认不清自己的心和根本没那个心，差距还是很大的。

“大概就是随口那么一说吧。”卡卡西答道。他忽然感到一阵无法言说的失落。

“我看没那么简单。”带土反驳他，“那个御美什么的靠着这招把相亲对象搞到手了，没准她是故技重施，想帮你一把呢。”

“帮我一把？”卡卡西听带土这么说，心脏几乎要跳漏一拍。  
“是啊。”

带土沉默了一会儿。他低下头，盯着自己食指上的创可贴，忽然觉得又有点疼——但那不是手上的，是心里某个地方的。

“你不是有个什么求而不得的‘真爱’吗，没准人家是想让你也装车祸重伤，再让我做你那个角色，陪你演双簧把你‘真爱’叫来吧。”

“……”

“——但你想的美！”  
见卡卡西不反驳也不承认，一副哑口无言的样子，带土估计八成还真给他说中了。他的鼻子又是一酸，委屈兮兮地想早知道就不给这人做什么排骨汤了，切胡萝卜切到手真他妈的疼。

“我才没那么好心帮撮合你和你‘真爱’呢，哼。”  
带土恶狠狠地呛了他一句。他本以为卡卡西会像往常一样损回来，却没想到这人只是愣了愣，然后露出一个无奈的苦笑。

“你放心好了，我跟那个人没有可能的。”

“……”  
宇智波先生又愣了，这已经是旗木卡卡西今晚第二次不按常理出牌。他看向床上还穿着病号服的白发男人，看着他吊着石膏的手臂以及因为没休息好而有点憔悴的脸色。这家伙现在正偏过头，出神一般的望着窗外，眉眼间一股若隐若现的忧伤让带土一边火大，一边又觉得心被揪住了。

他很少看见这样的卡卡西。

“把他电话给我，我现在就帮你叫他过来。”带土忽然站起身，从包里拿出了手机，语气也变得咄咄逼人了起来。

“别闹了，这件事你不用插手的。”  
“什么叫不用我插手？”肚子里又烧起了一阵无名火，让他忍不住想要冷笑，“要不是因为那家伙你至于喝这么多？你要是没喝醉又怎么会搞成现在这样子？就算他真的不喜欢你，你都伤成这样了也该出于礼貌来看看吧？”

“不关他的事，这是我自己的问题，是我不好。”

“——什么叫你的问题，你哪点不好了？”

宇智波先生忽然觉得自己真是有毛病，不然干嘛为了卡卡西和一个压根不认识的男人的事发这么大脾气。卡卡西似乎也被他这样子吓到了，半天才吞吞吐吐抛出一句，“他其实来了的。”

“来了？”带土这下忍不住真冷笑了起来，“来过了就走了？然后就让你晚上吃这个？”他转过身，气冲冲地指了指桌子上放着的便利店面包。

“你到底喜欢他什么啊？”，带土冷冷地讽刺道，“还有，你那天你说被他嫌弃了又是什么意思？他直接跟你说的这两个字？”

“……不是你想的那种嫌弃。”

“这人以为自己是谁啊，居然还敢嫌弃你?我靠，我都还没嫌弃你呢，他有什么资格——”

“你不是挺嫌弃我的吗？”

“我？我什么时候说过我嫌弃你？”带土瞪大了眼睛，觉得这人真是不可理喻，“我说过吗？你搞清楚可是你小时候先嫌弃我的，我从来没嫌弃过你好吗？真是的，你一天到晚跟我过不去我都没怎么样你，你对他这么好，你为他把自己搞成这样……”

“我也没说过嫌弃你吧，是你自己非要——”

带土说着说着就更激动了，激动着激动着鼻子就又是一酸，“他居然还不知好歹，不懂珍惜，还敢……”

“好了好了，冷静点，冷静点。”见这人越说越来劲儿，卡卡西觉得再不阻止一下估计事情得被发散得更厉害。

“真的不是你想的那样的。”他坐起身子来，想拉一把带土，结果立刻被对面凶巴巴地吼了句“你给我躺回去！”

“他并不是你说的那种人，他很善良的，对我也特别好.”  
“你还帮他说话？”  
“事实上，”白发男人自嘲地笑了笑，“我有时候倒希望他不要对我那么好。”  
“我看你是脑子撞坏了。”  
“真的。如果他对我差一点，或许我早就彻底死心了。”  
“……”  
卡卡西闭上眼睛，又摇了摇头，“偏偏每次我好不容易说服自己忘了他的时候，他就要出现，又要对我好，搞得我下了半天的决心全泡汤了。”

“算了吧。”带土不屑地哼了一声，“我看你是被他灌了迷魂汤，人家做什么你都觉得是对你好。要我看，这个人压根就是想吊着你。”

“吊着我？”卡卡西几乎笑出了声，“我这种人，有什么好吊着的？”  
“怎么没有了？你条件这么好，我要是女的我也想吊着你。”

“……”

“那什么，我就是这么打一比方。”宇智波先生这下也意识到自己这个脱口而出的话多少有点尴尬，“再说了，我也不是那种人，这么恶劣的事我是坚决不会做的。”

“他也不是那种人。而且他事业不错，生活得也很好，我没什么值得他惦记的。”

“不贪财还不能图色啊？”带土没好气地反驳道，“要我看这人就是想骗你上床。反正你那么喜欢他，肯定他勾勾手指，你就把衣服脱了。”  
“……”  
“你想多了，他是直的。”

“他说他是直的你就信？一边说自己是直男一边把你给上了，上完说一句其实我还是喜欢女人就不用负责了，挺划算啊——笑什么笑，别笑。你现在不听我的到时候被骗心骗身体了，别来找我哭。”

“好好，听你的，都听你的。”

卡卡西此刻的心情很复杂，那是一种酸涩中夹杂着温暖的感觉。带土为他着想为他担心，自然是让他很感动的。但这人推测了这么多种可能，怎么偏偏没想过，他喜欢的人可能根本不是别人呢？

或许只是因为，卡卡西有点心酸地想，只是因为带土打心里，从来没有把他放到那个特殊的位置上吧。带土对他的好，永远只是对朋友的好。当然了，能有这份好，他已经很知足了。或许有一天，带土会遇到一个美丽温柔的女人，他们相识，相知，恋爱，结婚。而那时自己只要做一个在婚礼上给他递去捧花，笑着听他说“我愿意”的观众，便也就足够了。

 

 

“上周二去医院探望过旗木先生的，除了您以外并没有别的人。”

“我知道了。”宇智波先生平静答道，挂掉了秘书的电话。

卡卡西口中的“真爱”并没有在车祸后来医院看望过他，这一点在带土意料之中，而卡卡西骗他的原因，不外乎是想要维护那个男人的形象罢了。当然，护短的心情带土是可以理解的。就好比小时候自己骂卡卡西两句理所当然，但如果听到别人说他哪儿哪儿不好，他铁定是要跟人急的。

卡卡西虽然住了院，却也只象征性地呆了两天。第三天带土发短信问他今晚想吃什么的时候，他却回复已经办了出院手续，回去工作了。为着这事，两人当日还稍微争执了一番。不过带土也很清楚，卡卡西这人看上去挺随意，但其实骨子里其实固执得厉害。他认定了的原则性的东西，不论别人怎么软磨硬泡，威逼利诱，都是很难改变的。

旗木事务所其实是卡卡西的父亲给他留下的，而他也是这次回来才正式接手。如今事务所正在上升期，卡卡西干活儿拼一点也很正常。或许是工作太忙，那之后的三天卡卡西也没再联系过带土，而带土还因为他招呼不打一声就出院的事有点赌气，索性也犟着不去联系他。

第四天的时候卡卡西依旧没主动联络，倒是木叶佳缘的联系人来了个电话，说又找到了一个还算不错的匹配对象，问带土愿不愿意见一面。

宇智波先生随便看了看资料，对方年龄跟他差不多，长相美艳，身材火辣，工作嘛……咦，也是律师？那倒是跟卡卡西同行了。

反正最近工作也不算太忙，带土想着索性见一面，吃个饭看看好了。虽然家里的老头子已经不逼着他相亲，但想想自己这么大年龄了，连个恋爱经验还没有，实在也有些说不过去。和他同期的朋友中，琳结婚了，阿斯玛和红连孩子都有了。现在就连一直单着的卡卡西也找了个什么“真爱”——虽然带土觉得那人不怎么样，但也算是在脱单的长路上迈出了一小步吧。

眼看着大家各有了各的幸福，他也总该为自己那份努力一下。

打起精神跟新对象聊了会儿，感觉得出来对方似乎比他还急着找对象。但似乎因为平日里太强势，又一心一意扑在工作上，所以感情经历也不是十分顺利。带土想了半天，回了句自己有个朋友也这样，性子傲嘴又巴硬还工作狂，但其实人特别好，特别优秀，聪明好看心细温柔又会照顾人的，就是不知为什么到现在还单着。

过了一会儿，那边发来了一句：“你喜欢你那朋友吧？”

带土愣了一下，回复道：  
“我朋友也是男的。”

 

两人约好了晚上一起吃个饭，出于绅士精神带土让对方挑地方。过了半晌，他看着那边发来的地址，心里当时就一咯噔——没错，还是那家写满了他相亲失败史的米其林餐厅。

带土刚想着这地方多半是克我，不然咋回回吃饭“被失恋”不说，还总搞出些尴尬至极的事。他刚想着不知今天又会有什么意外发生，结果下一秒，卡卡西居然破天荒地主动给他打电话。

“早说你是去跟人相亲的，我就不来了。”  
白毛耷拉着上眼皮，一副提不起精神的恹恹样子。

“谁让你在电话里讲什么‘有事要跟我说’，让你直接讲你又不肯……所以到底是什么非说不可的？”

“我…”卡卡西支支吾吾欲言又止，“其实也没什么，不算太重要。”  
“没什么？没什么你喊我出来干嘛？有毛病。”  
“总之，”他清了清嗓子，迅速把话题岔开，“既然你约了人相亲就先见吧。这回又是个什么样的？别又是女老师吧。”

“这回是个女律师，跟你同行的。”  
“女律师？”

话音刚落，两人就同时听见一个慵懒的女声从后面传来。“旗木，你怎么在这里？”

带土回过头去看，那是个身材高挑而丰满，一头栗色长发及腰的美艳女人。

“…你怎么也？”卡卡西半眯着的眼睛因为惊讶睁大了不少，但他马上反应过来了，“原来带土约的人是你啊。”  
“你俩认识？”

这下轮到宇智波先生惊讶了。他的新相亲对象名叫照美冥，和卡卡西是同行，长相美丽，性格强势，年纪轻轻就帮人赢过不少大案子，算是法律界的一支新秀。

“搞了半天，你一直说的那个‘温柔好看心细还会照顾人’的朋友，就是旗木啊？”

照美冥坐下来，边撩了撩她有些往下滑的披肩，边饶有趣味地盯着带土看。

“朋友？什么朋友？”

“好了，你别问了。”宇智波先生脖子根一红，想要赶紧把这个话题搪塞过去。于是他扭头摇了摇手，招呼服务生可以上菜，“再问下去，我们的宇智波先生今晚就要坐不住了。”

“旗木这个人嘛，”照美冥慵懒地眨了眨眼睛，盯着坐在对边的卡卡西上下打量，“确实长得，还行。”

“当然你也不错。”她眼神一移，目光落在了带土的胸前。今天他穿的衬衫码数稍微有点偏小，因而布料都崩着，紧紧贴在肉上，清楚地勾勒出了饱满结实的胸肌。

“之前听说又个是宇智波的时候”，照美冥一只托着下巴，肘部撑在桌子上，另一只手优雅地晃了晃红酒杯。“我还以为你会是个白白净净秀秀气气的呢，没想到你风格还挺特别啊。这肌肉不错，看着比旗木有料，我喜欢。”

“……”  
带土面无表情地听着，下意识看了看自己的胸，又没忍住偏过头去看了看卡卡西——确实他自己的饱满一点的样子。

“说真的，你俩坐一起倒还挺养眼。”照美冥又笑眯眯地补充道，“所以今天旗木过来，是给你当亲友团参谋的吗？”

“算是吧。”卡卡西有些尴尬地接话道，“好了，既然是你们两个相亲，就不要老说我了，抓紧时间多互相了解下。”

“这可怪不得我。”照美冥答道，“是这位宇智波先生之前一个劲儿地夸你夸个没停的。旗木，想不到原来你还很会照顾人？”  
“……”  
“不对吧，我怎么老记得你以前成天指使你那助手做这做那儿的？还是说，照顾人的旗木是宇智波先生的特殊待遇啊？”

“你别听她瞎讲了……”带土只觉得脸烧得更厉害，好在这个时候餐前面包上来了，他赶紧想了个迂回之策，把话题转到吃的上去。照美冥一边用黄油刀给烤面包涂鹅肝酱，一边抱怨这玩意儿虽然好吃，但一想到它的胆固醇含量，便吃的颇有负罪感了。带土倒是一直挺喜欢的，开玩笑道你要是嫌它吃了长胖，不如让我来替你如何？那边也马上笑着答道不要，让我胖死好了。

“你吃我的吧。”  
卡卡西忽然把他的那份推到带土跟前。  
“你不是才出院吗？刚好补补。”  
“这一小点能补什么，我记得你很喜欢这个的。”说着他便很自然地拿黄油刀，细细地替带土把酱抹好，然后把那块烤面包放进他盘子里。

“啊对，说起来旗木你的手怎么样了？”照美冥边咬面包，边指了指卡卡西还打着石膏的胳膊，“宇智波先生说你几天前出车祸了，没有太严重吧？”  
“没事，就是个小事故。”  
“哪里不严重了，我都被他吓死了。上回我跟人相亲的时候，他助理跟我说他进医院，搞得我连亲都不相了，招呼都没跟别人打就直接往医院跑。”带土撇撇嘴，相当不悦地说道，“这个人倒好，自己还在那儿吊儿郎当不紧不慢的。”  
“我这不是都出院了吗？”  
“那也是你瞎逞能要出的，你哪次不是这样了！”带土哼了一声，然后又像是忽然想起了什么，挥手把服务生招呼过来，让他把卡卡西的餐前酒换成了牛奶。  
“医生说了，你现在恢复期不能喝酒。” 他边皱着眉毛说，边把那块卡卡西放过来的烤面包又放了回去，“——还要多吃点东西。赶紧吃，自己病都没好还这不吃那不喜欢的，这么挑食骨头什么时候能长好？”   
“我对这东西一直挺无感的你又不是不知道，既然你喜欢吃你就吃掉嘛。”  
“喜不喜欢另说，你现在养好身体才是头等要事。”

“……行了行了你们两个。”照美冥看不下去了，“不就是块面包吗，这也能腻歪半天。帮你们再点一份算了。”

对哦。两人这才忽然反应过来，不就是一个餐前点心吗。带土讪讪地将那块卡卡西细心涂好鹅肝酱的面包吃了，然后挤出了句“谢谢啊。”

“但是牛奶你是一定要喝的！”他补充道。“还有一会儿正餐你必须吃完。”  
“哪有吃晚饭喝牛奶的，”卡卡西不喜欢乳制品的味道，但他嘴上说着不喝，到底还是在带土的注视里捏着鼻子把牛奶都灌下去了。

一旁的宇智波先生露出了满意的笑容。 

毕竟手上还打着石膏，为了方便今天卡卡西就穿了个衬衫，餐厅里冷气本来就开的挺大，这回喝了冰牛奶，让他觉得凉意更甚，忍不住打了几个哆嗦。带土倒是立刻反应过来了，顺手把自己的西装外套脱了，问也不问就给卡卡西披上。

晚餐结束后三个人一齐往外走。带土提议先送女士回家，然后再送卡卡西。然而卡卡西借口说自己还有些事要去公司忙，不顺路，就不坐带土车了，想着也算给两人搞点二人世界交流一下。

“他这人真是的。”带土拿了停车票要去缴费，又盯了盯白发男人往另一方向走的背影，目光都不带挪的，“工作狂，又不会照顾自己。哎你们之前是一起工作过吗？我有段时间没跟他联系不清楚，卡卡西一直都这样？”

“咳，”  
照美冥用颇为玩味地方式清了清嗓子，“抱歉打断你的卡卡西研讨会了，不过说真的宇智波先生，我从刚才就想问你个问题。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你真的是来相亲的吗？”

“什么意思？”  
带土被她问得莫名其妙，“这是当然的。”

“真的么？”照美冥揶揄地打量了他一眼，“我怎么觉得来相亲的是旗木啊。”

带土更摸不着头脑了，“约你的人是我啊，喏，就这个生日尾号是0210的。”他边说边地拿出手机，打开木叶佳缘app要给她看自己的id。

“不你没懂，我的意思是，你是来相亲的，旗木也是来相亲的，然后没我什么事儿。”  
“……”

“你误会了吧。”那边愣了两秒，这才有些尴尬地反应过来照美冥又在开他们的玩笑呢。  
“我和卡卡西就是普通朋友。”  
“普通朋友？那你还真是刷新了我对朋友的认知。”  
“别这么说，他有喜欢的人的，虽然那人我实在是没什么好感。”带土说着说着，忽然就皱起眉头，语气也变得义愤填膺了起来，“就知道吊着他玩，欺骗他感情，他病了也不来照顾他。啊对你以前不是卡卡西同事吗？你知不知道他喜欢的到底是谁？我查了半天也没查出来。那人人品怎么样？可靠吗？对卡卡西好不好？”

“——停停停停停”照美冥赶紧在话题被带弯之前打断他。“我说，你不是自称是你们家唯一直男吗？结果我开你和旗木的玩笑你第一反应是问我‘他喜欢的人可不可靠’？一般直男的不该是‘不要，我对旗木的屁股没有兴趣 ’这种吗？”

带土竟半天答不上一句话。

“至于卡卡西喜欢的人嘛……你放心，那人还不错的，长得挺帅。顺便再给你个提示，还是个直男！很特别吧？”  
“——你说的这些我都知道，就是因为这人是个直的还要跟卡卡西不清不楚，我才担心他。”

“行了行了，我也还有下一个约要去呢。”照美冥眯着眼睛笑了笑，又对他挥挥手“有空再联系。顺便说，我感觉你家旗木也不是真的要回公司的，他这会儿估计还没走远呢。就这样，回见哦。”

 

宇智波先生在原地又愣了一会儿，喃喃自语道这都什么事儿啊。然后他想了想，觉得还是给卡卡西打个电话，送他回去，免得自己老担心这人又不知给那儿磕着碰着了。结果说来也巧的很，他才把手机拿出来，就正好看到卡卡西给他来电话了。

“你…”  
“…我”

半天没人说上一句囫囵话。带土咽了咽口水，也搞不明白自己为何会突然就支吾。或许是方才被照美冥开了一通玩笑让他怪不好意思，又或许是别的。那卡卡西呢？卡卡西又是为何沉默的呢？

“那什么，我跟你说，好巧啊。”带土觉得还是主动挑点话题好，“知道吗，刚才我刚想给你打电话，就看到你给我打电话了。”

“是吗？”卡卡西犹疑了半晌，“你回过头看看。”  
带土回头，只见卡卡西就站在不远处的电梯间里。白发男人把电话挂掉，朝他走过来，表情有点微妙。  
“我以为你已经走了。”  
“我本来是想走的……不是，我没有故意听你们说话的意思，只是出去的时候发现外面下雨了，所以我……哎，算了。”卡卡西有些自嘲地摇了摇头。不解释还好，越解释反倒听着就越有鬼，“其实我就是有个事想跟你说，还记得吗，我今天下午电话里告诉过你的。”

“你不说我都忘了，是什么？”

白发男人又顿了顿，过了半晌才缓缓开口。

“那什么，我就，就想问问你，真的就只是问问。你今晚有没有，有没有空啊？”  
“什么什么？”  
宇智波先生大脑宕机了一秒。即使停车场的光线不太好，他也清楚地看到卡卡西的耳朵根已经红透了。

等下，今晚有没有空是什么意思？  
他脑袋里忽然十分混乱地回响起了照美冥的声音，什么旗木，屁股，饱满，直男，有没有兴趣之流。然而还没等他把这些个词语串成一句逻辑完整的话，就只见卡卡西红着脖子，把那只没有打石膏的手往自己屁股后面伸——

哦不对，他只是去掏口袋的。

“那什么，带土，你…”  
“你今晚，要不要，跟我……”

我去。  
一道惊雷在宇智波先生的脑子里炸响开来。等下，旗木卡卡西今晚明明只喝了牛奶吧？如果说上次在酒店里是他醉后失言，那这次是怎么回事？醉牛奶吗？好吧，虽然他对卡卡西的屁股并没有什么太抗拒的意思——小时候在换衣间看的还少吗？但如果真的要一下进展到上床这一步，会不会还是稍微有点——

等一下，卡卡西掏出的好像不是安全套啊？那是……两张，票？

“带土，你今晚想去看电影吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

卡卡西去买水的时候把那俩张票交到了带土手里，他这也才有机会知道，这人要看的居然还是一场纯爱电影。他仔细端详手中的票根：那两张小纸的边角已经卷了起来，带着一点点被汗水浸透过的潮湿，像是被捏在指中反复揉搓过。下面的出票时间显示着昨天——这并不是一场突发性的邀请，卡卡西早早就计划了与人一同分享这部电影。

一系列的画面在带土脑海里串了起来。他忽然想明白了卡卡西没有联系他的这几天都在做什么，或许是思考，或许是放空，他的全身心都在为了迈出那小小一步而积蓄着能量。这一小步，在别人看来不过是普通的一句话，一个邀约，但对于卡卡西来说确需要莫大的勇气，也是一场里程式的告别：告别过去，主动追求明天的幸福。

他当然理解这样的感觉。

 

《我与他的七次相亲与一次相爱》

 

-第六次-

 

 

“卡卡西……”  
看到白发男人抱着一大桶爆米花回来的时候，带土没来由地感到一阵无法形容的疲惫。过去的几个星期里，他俩的生活就像是一场情景喜剧，好笑是好笑，笑完却让剧中人难免有点惆怅。然而现在，他终于快要看到了这场闹剧的结局——虽然还没到散场的时候，但后续的发展他却也能够猜到大半。

“这场电影，”他把票交还到卡卡西手里，又赶紧接过他挂在手上的东西。卡卡西一只手还打着石膏，又是拿爆米花又是拿水的也怪辛苦。那边似乎并没有感觉出带土的情绪，还漫不经心地拿起一颗爆米花要往他嘴里喂。  
“…你本来是准备跟那个人看的吧。”  
卡卡西的手停滞了。

“别跟我装傻，”他调整了一下语气想掩盖情绪里的失落，“爱情电影，还是昨天买好了票。约不到心上人就来拉老同学作陪，旗木卡卡西，我发现你这人越来越恶劣了啊？”  
“……”  
卡卡西给他说愣住了，抓着爆米花的手僵在半空中。带土“哼”了一声，随手接过来，恶狠狠地塞进嘴里，咔嚓咔嚓地吃掉了。  
“不反驳，那就是默认？”

卡卡西还是没说话，他的眉毛蹙着，眼神有些飘忽地投向地面，这使得平日里总是英俊而游刃有余的男人此刻看上去局促且难堪。带土不习惯看卡卡西吃瘪的样子，他在心里哀叹一声，然后主动地伸手拍了拍他的背。

“行了，多大点事，反正我也好久没看电影了，你请客我巴不得呢。”  
“……带土。”

卡卡西幽幽地望了他一眼，“你说得对，我是想约‘那个人’来着。”  
“但你昨天没成功？”  
“……不是，昨天我没敢开口。”

“哈？”  
带土的嘴巴因为惊讶半天没能合上，他直瞪着他看，好像第一天认识这人似的：印象里卡卡西天不怕地不怕，人聪明，行动力强，也从来不会扭扭捏捏。反倒是自己在感情上总是黏糊不清，当年给喜欢的女孩子告个白可以拖上好几年。因为这事儿还屡屡遭卡卡西嘲笑。

“你不是吧，连问都没问出口？”  
“……”  
“那你这跟我来看个鬼啊？”  
“打听那么多干什么，看不看，不看我自己去看了。”  
“不我的意思是：你都没问那个人，又怎么知道他不愿意跟你出来？”  
“……”

卡卡西又被堵得哑口无言了。带土这辈子的大半时间里都在跟这人拉拉扯扯，却从未见过他傻了吧唧呆头呆脑的样子，看来爱令智昏这句话一点没错：哪怕是精明如卡卡西，在喜欢的人面前也难免患得患失，智商大跌，把本来的一手好牌打得稀烂。

“那我要怎么问？”卡卡西忽然回了一句。  
“还能怎么问？”  
带土没好气地给了他一个白眼——就冲他这爱情面前骤降的智商，他就看不起他。“你怎么问我，就怎么问他呗。”  
“……那他要是问我为什么要约他出来看电影，我怎么回答？”  
“废话，你约他出来看电影不就是图他人么，还能是什么纯洁友情啊？又不是傻子。”  
“那万一他真是个傻子呢。”  
“……”  
“那你就在自己身上找问题。喜欢谁不好喜欢个傻子，只能说明你也是个傻子。”

卡卡西被他逗得“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，方才一直耷拉的眼皮也终于精神点了。他似乎心情好了不少，也抬起那只完好的胳膊拍拍带土的肩膀，一副哥俩好的样子。  
“行吧不说那些了。快开场了，我们进去？”  
带土被他这高速反转的情绪变化搞得莫名其妙，他愣了吧唧地接过卡卡西手里的东西，还没来得及吃上一口，却又被下一句话堵得差点没直接呛死。

“那要不这样？你今天就给我当当陪练。”

“陪……练……？”  
带土还以为他听岔了，“这种事还能陪练的？你脑子谈恋爱谈坏了吧。”  
“你好意思说我？”  
他转过身，眉毛挑了挑，细长的眼睛像只打盹的老猫一样眯着。带土很熟悉这个表情，如果要用什么词儿给这样子的卡卡西下个定义，那他一定会选：一肚子的坏水儿。

“别忘了，你高中的时候……”

卡卡西意味深长地停顿了一下，有所指地看着他黑发的老同学。对面很快明白他要说什么了，赶紧做了个双手投降息事宁人的姿势。告白陪练这种蠢事还真不是第一次发生在他俩身上，要说十几年前，还在上学的时候，卡卡西曾主动提议过陪他练习如何跟琳告白。现在想来，带土十分确信这人压根就是故意的。他每想到自己居然被蒙骗着，冲着那死鱼眼说了这么多动人情话，他就真恨不得穿越时空，回去给当年的自己两大嘴巴。

“这就对了。”卡卡西笑眯眯地打了个响指，“这就叫有来有往。当年我帮了你，现在轮到你帮我。”  
“行吧。”带土决定还是赶紧答应他——在卡卡西重提他跟一张照片练习初吻那件事之前。

“所以我要干点啥？我都不知道你喜欢的人是谁，什么性格，怎么跟你陪练？你总该先交代一下你俩是怎么好上的吧？”  
“我俩没好上。”那边打断了他。  
“行，没好上。那你俩是怎么认识的，这个你总得让我知道吧。”  
“…我们认识挺久了，不过很长时间没见过面了。”  
“唉哟？旧情复燃啊？”  
“这次我们联系上，还是托了相亲的福。”  
“什么？”

这是带土今天第二次差点被自己噎死。他刚想脱口而出，我靠那不跟咱俩一样吗，还好喝的是可乐不是酒脑子清醒，他及时把这不合适的比喻从喉咙里塞了回去。

“搞了半天，你俩还是靠木叶佳缘搭上线的？”  
卡卡西点了点头。  
“行啊，”带土冷笑，份外尖酸刻薄地说，“这个破中介也算干了点正事。”  
“不过说明你俩确实挺有缘分的。”  
他又补充了一句。  
“还行吧，有缘无分。”卡卡西淡淡地回答。

 

他俩一起走进放映厅，电影还没开始，只零零散散坐了几对人：多数都是情侣。两人找了一个角落位子坐定下来，带土冷哼一声，“赶紧开始。”

“开始什么？”卡卡西靠在座椅上，眼睛平视前方，好像真聚精会神地在看大屏幕上的广告似的。“一般约会不都是要等一等，有气氛了再说吗？”  
“还等气氛？我俩能等到什么气氛？”带土没好气地白了他一眼，“赶紧说完赶紧拉倒，我还等着回去睡觉呢。不就一句‘我喜欢你，跟我在一起好吗’，能有多难？”

 

“你说什么？”

卡卡西忽然把头转了过来。

黑暗里，带土发现他眼睛亮晶晶的，似乎被赋予了一种平日里不曾有过的光彩。  
“你再说一遍，我听听？”  
“不是你练习吗老让我说干什么。”  
卡卡西看着他，俊秀的眉毛轻轻蹙了一下。他的眼睛低垂着，薄而泛着些许红的眼睑看上去十分柔软，这让带土的心也忍不住跟着一起软了下来。

“‘我喜欢你，跟我在一起好吗？’，来，你也说说看。”

“……”  
白发男人沉默了。他先是就这么呆愣地看着带土，那双平日里总睁不开的眼睛这会儿睁大了，反倒让他看上去十足的手足无措，有点好笑又有点可怜。过了一会儿，他的眉毛皱得更紧了一些，眼角却忽然浮上一种无可奈何的，认命一般的笑意。  
“算了。”他轻轻说道，“我们还是走吧。”

“走？不是你拉着我来看电影的吗？”  
“你也不太想看不是吗？刚好，我也觉得怪没意思的。”  
“那陪练呢？也不练了？”

卡卡西没有回答，只是拿起他的西装外套，赶在电影开场之前大步离开了放映室。带土愣了一愣，也只好把剩下的爆米花捧着，跟在他后面出去了。他们走出电影院，站在街角的一小块阴影里，谁也没有说话。

“真的算了。”  
过了半晌卡卡西终于开了口，“不过还是谢谢你。”  
“多大点事儿，”带土宽慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，“大不了我给你保密，坚决不跟别人暴露你没出息的一面，保证维护你的精英形象。”  
“是挺没出息的。”白发男人干巴巴地笑了一声，“也够可悲，不是吗？”

卡卡西忽然抬头看他，他们的目光好像是对上的，又好像是各自游移的。

“你这是在问我？好吧，你要听真话假话？”  
“你先说假的呗。”  
“…不可悲。”

他俩对视了一秒，然后都笑了，笑了好一会儿才停。带土有些年份没见过他了，从前只记得卡卡西是个一丝不苟，又带着容易戳伤人的锐气的年轻人，这一次却发现他变了不少——棱角平了，更爱笑了，但是就连笑的时候都会带着一丝忧郁。

“继续听真的吗？”他又问。卡卡西点了点头。  
“我也挺可悲的，我们半斤八俩，谁也别说谁。”

他们又是笑。这样的瞬间让带土想起了从前的日子，虽然他跟卡卡西仿佛天生的冤家，斗起嘴来就不带一刻消停的，但别说，这样的生活倒也十分充实。如果不是当年因为琳的事情大吵了一架，说了不少赌气的狠话后，还没来得及和好他就被老头子拉出国了，恐怕这互相缺席了的十五年里，本该是有许多欢声笑语的。如今琳也有了自己幸福，他俩却偏偏因为当年的一时意气僵着，十多年了都不曾联系，想想也真是幼稚到了家。

“卡卡西，”他忽然问，“所以当时你……你为什么也要离开呢？”  
“……”  
卡卡西愣了几秒，笑着反问，“你要听真话还是假话？”

其实离开火之国后带土曾有几次试图给他打电话，写信，想找个台阶下，然而最终都以杳无音讯为结局。那时他气得要命，心想你不愿和好那就这辈子都别和好了。直到又过去了许多年，他才从很久没联络的水门那里听说，他离开之后，卡卡西没多久也搬走了。这等于他抓耳挠腮，思索了良久才写出的那些寒暄与思念，不过都只是寄去了无人领取的空信箱。

“真话。”  
“我如果说，我是因为失恋了才走的，你信吗？”  
“……那假话呢。”  
“我暂时想不出。”  
“……”

卡卡西十分坦然地看着他，带土被他盯得心情复杂，想要说点什么，但过了半晌还是又给压了回去。

“你说我俩会不会这辈子都单着？”他把话题转移开。  
“谁知道呢。”  
“干脆这样，”带土掐了掐自己揣在口袋里的手掌，鼓起一口气，玩笑般地提议道，“万一咱俩到了五十岁都还没着落，干脆就做个伴儿，一起凑合过算了。”

“……”  
“什么叫伴儿啊，凑合过又是什么。”  
“还能是什么，就一起吃吃饭，看看电影，分摊点生活负担什么的呗。”

“……那睡觉呢，”他十分揶揄地问道，“你知道的，我是想要能睡觉的那种伴儿。”

带土被这人的直白噎得半天说不上来话，他本来还怪不好意思，甚至不敢去看他的。结果一抬头，只见这白毛死鱼眼一手揣着个兜对着他笑，满脸吊儿郎当没点正经的样子。他想起总有人传卡卡西是实打实的老司机，作风随意地很，万花丛中过片叶不沾身的类型。他顿时一阵火气，除了被耍的不爽外也还有些别的。

“那你就一辈子单着吧，活该！”带土没好气的冷哼一声，还嫌不够，又酸溜溜地嘲讽了两句：“说说看你喜欢什么类型的，明天我帮你去木叶佳缘，给你重新填个表？”  
“…我喜欢的?你要听真话假话？”  
“随便，反正我都不在意。”

“那我要是说……”

带土此时是靠着墙站的，卡卡西受伤的手挂着他的外套，另一只手扶着墙，双腿交叉，懒洋洋的给那儿站没站相的。带土很不服气地想，怎么哪怕一只手打了石膏这人也还看着挺帅？他的扣子系到了最上面一颗，还带着一个人模狗样的金边眼镜，整个人英俊里又透着一股不可捉摸的气息，倒还挺符合人们对律师的固有负面形象：趾高气昂又斯文败类。

卡卡西从小就正经，而且按道理说还比他小了一岁半，硬论辈分的话还得叫他一声带土哥。宇智波先生忍不住想骂这玩意儿都是跟哪儿跟谁学坏的，现在还直接向老同学开起黄腔了。结果下一秒，那个冷不丁凑过来的白色脑袋，让他陡然意识到自己的发小不是被教坏的，是本来就坏。

“我要是说，我喜欢的……”  
卡卡西凑得太近了，近到他挺拔的鼻尖都要戳到带土脸上。宇智波先生不甘示弱地冷冷看他，他已经不是当年那个动不动就脸红脖子粗的少年了，也不再会因为卡卡西拿一张琳的照片逗他就羞得说不出话来。这是成熟中年男人之间的较量，他倒要看看旗木卡卡西还能耍出什么花招。

“我喜欢的就是你这样的。你猜是真话还是假话？”

他很久没和卡卡西这么近地接触过，太近了，他甚至有一瞬间错觉卡卡西是要吻他的——不然他为何要把自己的口罩摘下来。这也是长大后带土第一次如此仔细地端详这位银发好友。他忽然很没营养地发现卡卡西皮肤还真好，又白又细腻，简直不像是三十岁男人该有的脸皮；他眼窝深邃，眼角微微有些上翘，眉毛的弧度却十分柔和。盯着你的时候，乍看颇具一种带着性意味的色情暗示，但再一看你又会迷惑，会觉得他骨子里尚还是七分纯情占着上风。

宇智波先生的心脏在打鼓，但他还是不为所动地答道，“假的。”

“真聪明。”  
卡卡西笑了，拍了拍带土崩得硬邦邦的脸。


	7. Chapter 7

“行，不逗你了。”  
白发男人把身体收回来，脸上的表情又回到了平时没精打采的样子。“我们先散了吧，顺便跟你说个再见，我明天一大早的飞机。”  
“飞机？你要出差啊，我怎么没听你说？”带土问道，“几点的？我明天送你？”  
“别了，一大早的……”  
“正好今天告诉你，我又要去外面呆一段时间了。”

那边沉默了一会儿，又轻描淡写地问，“什么事啊这么仓促，你这不是才回来吗？又要走？”  
“商业机密。”  
卡卡西揶揄地笑了笑，“别忘了，你们和我们现在还是竞争对手呢。”  
“……”

“不说就不说呗，谁稀罕听似的。”  
带土“哼”了一声，扭过头去，“你住哪儿啊，我送你回去？”  
“我不急着回去。”卡卡西答道，“也没多晚。”  
“……那你，”  
“没事，我就自己再去逛逛，散散心。”  
“逛逛？”宇智波先生满脸狐疑地盯着他的白毛发小，想从他的眼神里窥探出些许答案。成年人的世界里，对方如果说想散散心，通常就是对接下来的活动一个礼貌形式的拒绝了。这个时候知趣的人就该把握好距离，留给彼此足够的空间。带土犹豫了一下，最终还是把那句“你又要去找那个心上人了？”给压在了喉咙里。

“那就这样，再见了。”  
卡卡西穿上西装，只随意地冲带土挥了挥手，留下他呆呆站在原地不敢相信这一切——他和卡卡西这十五年才有一回的闹剧，竟然这么快就演到了结尾。

 

《我与他的七次相亲与一次相爱》

 

-第七次-

 

旗木卡卡西不是个喜欢买醉的人，但这已经是这个月的第三次了。和带土分开后，他对自己陷入了前所未有的厌恶。白发男人疲惫地把臂肘支在吧台上，脸深深埋进了手掌里。他不敢相信自己都做了什么：以朋友的身份，利用带土的同情心，靠着那种拙劣的手段哄骗他讲自己想听的话，享受他的关心。哪怕带土并不会识破那点龌龊的小心思，卡卡西依旧对自己的所作所为感到羞耻。

他想要靠酒精忘记今晚发生的所有，然而酒喝得越多，黑发友人的脸就会越清晰地出现在脑海中。他英俊又带着点孩子气的侧脸，总爱皱起的黑眉毛，杏圆的眼睛，以及比普通人要黑得多也亮的多的瞳仁，还有他紧张时喜欢咬嘴唇的小习惯。一想到自己明天就要离开，也不知再见到带土是什么时候，卡卡西就感到心脏一阵巨大的钝痛；但若是他这个时候不离开呢？他本以自己早已经放下了：那不过是一段失败的青春期暗恋，一段十几年前的情愫。卡卡西没有想命运跟自己开了如此一个玩笑——他和带土重逢了，一个更成熟的，温柔而热烈的带土。他什么都好，什么都是完美的：除了他不爱他。

不过是和带土相处了几天，吃了他做的几顿饭，被他掖过几次被子，卡卡西就觉得自己又回到了青春期时那种头脑发热的热恋状态。分开的几天他总是忍不住想象，有一天带土找到了他命中的真爱，他们会结婚，多半还会邀请他做伴郎，以后有了孩子还会叫他叔叔。以前见不到带土好像还能勉强接受，如今却只要稍加想象便会勾起他一阵绵延不绝的痛楚，让他觉得或许还不如找个借口，快刀斩乱麻离开的好。

卡卡西又点了一杯烈酒，喉管与胃的灼烧感让心头的痛苦减轻了不少。酒精正在他的血管里逐渐起作用，他觉得自己轻飘飘的，脑子一片浆糊，也不再全是关于宇智波带土的事了。他喝的差不多了，丢下一张钱正打算走，却忽然感到被什么人扯住了衣角。

“救……救，救我！”  
卡卡西转身一看，抓着他袖口的是一个明显被灌醉了的年轻女孩。她的头发和衣服都被拽的乱七八糟，瞳孔不知是因为酒精还是什么药物的原因涣散着。一个十分壮实，纹着花臂的年轻男人正拖拽着她，看见卡卡西转过身，还恶狠狠地瞪了一眼，像是在警告他不要多管闲事。

“你们在干什么。”卡卡西马上警觉起来，一个反手抓住了那个男人的手腕。

 

扭打着出酒吧的时候，他才意识到自己不知什么时候已经挨了一下，嘴角估计是出血了，太阳穴嗡嗡地疼，眼前全是金星。酒精不仅让人思维变缓，连动作也比平日迟钝了许多。卡卡西的对手体格大他不少，力气上他本来就不占优势了，更别说方才喝了不少酒，一只手打着石膏还没法用。他找准时机，冲着对面的鼻子用力就是一拳，那边疼得一声叫唤，顿时捂住了自己满是血的脸。卡卡西往后踉跄了几步，想趁这个空档缓一缓，却实在是晕得厉害，一个不小心竟然被路边的护栏绊了一下，直接向后摔了去。

完了，他想。方才那一拳彻底激怒了对方，模糊的视线里他看到那人怒气冲冲地朝他过来，抬脚就要向他最脆弱的腹部踹去。卡卡西下意识地蜷起身子，已经做好了疼痛的准备。

 

“我操你他妈的，你还敢打他！”

卡卡西顺着熟悉的声音一抬头，只见宇智波带土杀红了眼似的，冲着那男的脑袋就是一拳。他还没彻底反应过来这是怎么回事，带土为什么又会出现，就又看到他的男发小一脚猛踹到对面的命根子上。那边疼得倒地嗷嗷叫，随机抄起地上一个破了的啤酒瓶子，趁着带土转身的空档想要反击。

卡卡西这下算是酒醒大半了，他猛地起身把带土往一旁拉——那动作比他自己躲的时候灵活多了。虽然避开了大半，但还是带土额角还是受伤了，一小撮血顺着他的发际线直往下淌。带土挣脱开他，用西装袖口蹭了蹭流进眉毛里的血，转身冲着那人的肚子就又是狠狠一脚。这一踢，踢得对面一时半会儿终于站不起来了。

“你….你又是什么人，今天怎么到处都是瞎管闲事的！？”  
对面的花臂大哥歪歪扭扭地爬起身。虽然带土卡卡西这边也都挂彩了，但到底还是他挨得多，这会儿几乎走都走不动道儿，更别说继续打了。带土方才动手的样子实在狠得虾人，已经完全超出了见义勇为的范畴。卡卡西从没见过他这么愤怒的表情，若不是手上空着没拿什么锐器，卡卡西甚至觉得很有必要去拉他一把，免得不小心搞成过失杀人。

“你说我是什么人？”  
带土看上去火得更上头了。

“我他娘的怎么知道你是什么人！？”

花臂大哥十分迷惑，方才那个白毛也就算了，现在这个不认识的黑毛怎么一上来就好像要来杀他一样，还冲着他命根子踢断子绝孙脚。  
“你俩到底什么关系？你吃饱了撑的多管什么鸟闲事？”  
“我多管闲事？”见带土抄起地上的啤酒瓶子又要去揍花臂大哥，卡卡西赶紧把他拉住。

“你是什么东西？也有资格过问我们的关系？”  
“——带土，算了算了。”  
“旗木卡卡西，我一会儿再找你算账。”带土恶狠狠地瞪了一眼卡卡西，转过身又一脚把对面踹回到地上。

“你给我听好了，我是他男朋友。你动他就是找死。”

 

“他真是他男朋友，他自己承认的！”  
花臂大哥指着旁边还恶狠狠瞪他的黑发中年男子。

“等等，你们给我一个个说清楚。”  
三个深夜滋事斗殴份子被一起审问，最后得出的结果却让在场的警官同志无比头痛。

 

“你说他是他男朋友。”警官看向花臂大哥，花臂大哥连忙点头。

“你说他家暴他。”警官看向黑发中年男子，黑发中年男子“哼”了一声，白发中年男子“……”

“你说你跟他俩都没关系。”警官看向白发中年男子，白发中年男子表示不想说话。

  
“……行吧。”警官同志放弃了，“你们三个今晚谁都别想走，都给我呆这儿，老实点。”

 

为了防止再打起来，男警官决定把花臂大哥与剩下两人分开关押，那边被带走前还又骂了一句，“死基佬。”

“哟，看不出你们这衣冠楚楚的，居然也干咱这一行？”  
“什么？” 黑发男子被推搡着进了房间，里面已经猫着坐了几个男人，边抽烟边笑得乐呵呵，指着看新进来的人笑话。  
“别装了，警察叔叔都走远了。”其中一个大哥做了个下流的手势，“这大半夜成对儿进来的，谁不知道是做鸭子的？”  
“……鸭……子？”  
“小弟弟，咱们被抓进来的时候，也都骗警察我们是情侣。”  
“……”  
卡卡西在那边再搞出什么大动静之前赶紧捂住了带土的嘴，把他拉到房间的角落。

 

“别动，我给你擦擦。”  
带土注视着他的白毛发小从西装口袋里掏出了一张消毒湿纸巾，又轻柔地给他擦额头上已经干涸了的血迹。  
“疼吗？”  
他本想骂“不疼才怪”，结果话还没出口又不知怎么地吞了回去，只变成了一句嘟囔：“早不疼了。”  
卡卡西侧着脑袋细细端详了他好一会儿，活像这辈子头次认识宇智波带土似的。带土被他盯得发毛，边问“干嘛呢你”边有些尴尬地撇过头。卡卡西见他这样也没再说什么，只是垂着眼睛笑了。这一笑，笑得带土浑身过电，后脖子发毛，还以为自己产生了幻觉：这种温温软软的表情是该出现在旗木卡卡西脸上的吗？

“你也真是傻。”卡卡西叹了一口气，又给他理了理头发，“怎么会以为我跟那种人有关系？”  
“……我怎么知道，谁让你什么都瞒着我，又不肯告诉我你喜欢的是谁……”他的声音越来越低，到后面甚至有一丝诡异的委屈在里面。  
“那你怎么也那种地方？你一直跟着我？”  
“我没有！”宇智波先生没好气地赶紧反驳，“我就是正好顺路，顺路懂吗？难道就只许你往那个方向走了？”  
“那你为什么要说是我男朋友？”  
“我那不是……我以为他……我情急之下，我才……”  
“……”  
卡卡西又叹了一口气， “下次不要这样了，你当你还很年轻啊？学人打架，他那个酒瓶子真砸到你了怎么办？”  
哪怕说的话带有责备的意思，但卡卡西的眼神里却始终有一种奇妙的柔软情绪。说罢，他又拉着带土的手想看看有没有受伤。  
“那不还是怪你？我不管你，还看着他打你啊？你好意思说我？你手好了吗？没好就去喝酒？喝酒就算了自己一个病号还学人家见义勇为啊？我没来你打算怎么办？再进一次医院？”  
带土气还在头上劈头盖脸地就是一顿训。训完一抬眼睛，又看到卡卡西受伤的侧脸：他的皮肤本来就薄，又很白，这么一来那块带着皮下出血的淤青就更明显了。正是这个伤痕让带土一上来还以为卡卡西被谁扇了一巴掌，然后直接七歪八拐地得出了后来的结论。

“喂，你疼不疼啊？”  
“不疼。”那边轻声答道，“真的，下次别再做这种傻事了，照顾你比照顾我自己麻烦多了。”  
“……谁要你照顾了。”  
白发男人低着头，笑着闭了一会儿眼睛，好像是想起了什么往事。  
“你是为了救我才受伤的，我又怎么可能不管呢。”  
“说的好像我救你是图你什么似的，”带土撇了撇嘴，“得了，你没事儿就行，我这点小伤算不了什么。”  
“……我。”  
“你那手怎么样？他没弄伤你胳膊吧，骨头都还没长好呢。”  
“我没事。”  
“你明天也别急着走了，我再陪你去医院看看？”

 

“——你俩肉麻够了没有？还让不让人睡觉了？”  
旁边一位大哥终于看不下去了，“行了行了，我算是相信你俩真是一对儿的了。”

 

折腾了一宿，总是算是搞清楚了前因后果，对女孩子动手动脚的花臂大哥也被绳之以法。从警察局走出来，两人都觉得好像是做了一场荒诞的梦。带土本以为他和卡卡西的重逢就到昨晚为止了，却没想到后面还演了这么一出，想来也算是个印象深刻的轰烈结局。

“你还是急着要走啊？真不用再去趟医院？”带土听卡卡西说他改签了下午的飞机，心里十足不是滋味儿。昨晚他还想着托这个意外的福，卡卡西怎么的都得再多折腾个十天半月才能走，却没想他们的分别也只是被延期了几个小时。

“那我这就去拿车，然后去机场送你？”  
“别了，你才是真该去医院看看，包扎一下，别感染了。”卡卡西说着，又侧过脑袋去看了看带土的伤势。  
“我先送你呗，送完你再去，又不耽误时间。”  
“……真不用了。”  
看到他伤口已经结痂了，人摸着也没发烧，卡卡西这才放下心来，“又不是以后都见不到了，送我干什么。”  
“……”  
“那你什么时候再回来啊？”  
“我怎么知道，得看情况。”  
“那要不你还是别走了吧。”

突然间谁也没再说话，卡卡西本来还在给带土顺手理领带，（他干啥要给我理领带？宇智波先生想，这不是女朋友才做的吗，怎么这动作还怪自然的？）听他这么一说手也停下来了。他们一瞬间对上了眼神，带土只觉得脸烧得快要起火了，赶紧又把视线挪开。  
“我不走呆着干嘛啊？继续陪你相亲？”  
“你不是陪我相亲陪得还挺高兴吗？”  
“我为什么要高兴？”  
“切，小气。”宇智波先生嘟囔着说，“你不喜欢，大不了我就不相了呗。”  
“……”  
“——但你得答应我，你也不许相。这样才公平。”  
“行，行，你不想我就也不去了。”  
“真的？”  
带土听他这么乖乖答应顿时感到心里甜滋滋的，好像就要分别的事实也没那么令人低落了。  
“反正我已经做好单身一辈子的准备了。”卡卡西又补充道，“能够和你做朋友，对我来说就已经足够了。”

听到卡卡西的话，带土只觉得胸口马上就是一热，让他忍不住立刻去抓他的手，而那边也就这么乖乖地给 他拉着。  
“单身就单身，大不了我俩一起单身。实在不行，等老了我们就搬到一起做伴，凑合过算了。”  
“……总之，相亲这种事就到此为止了。”

 

 

宇智波先生这辈子都没有想到，有朝一日他会成为一个整天对着手机等消息的人，更没想到他等的居然还会是旗木卡卡西。卡卡西是下午的飞机半夜到，搞得带土前半夜愣是死活睡不着。只要一躺下，他的脑海里就开始演奇怪的小电影，无非是什么飞机失事之类的狗血桥段。直到后半夜收到那边发的消息说到了，他悬着的一颗心才算是放下来。

‘去到那边记得找医生，再看看胳膊。’  
发完这一条，又看那边回了一句 ‘嗯’，宇智波先生这才终于安心睡了过去。

这样的日子持续了好几天，每天他俩都要发上几十条消息。也没说什么有营养的东西，发来发去全是如下对话：

吃了吗？  
吃了。  
吃的什么？  
饭。  
吃饱了吗？  
饱了，你呢？

卡卡西不在的第四天。整个公司开始传老板八成是恋爱了，不然怎么平时苦大仇深这几天却老捧着手机自己在那儿笑。  
于是大家纷纷要求要见嫂子。  
“嫂子个屁，男的！”  
宇智波先生觉得很有必要将谣言止于智者，不能空口白牙污了人家清白。  
“嫂子也可以是男的啊，男嫂子，没毛病。”

卡卡西不在的第五天。宇智波先生忽然开始思考：既然嫂子可以是男的，那么相亲对象也可以是男的。于是他给木叶佳缘打了一个电话表示歉意，虽然他因为个人原因已经不打算续订相亲服务，但当日投诉相亲对象性别的事是他小题大做了。

卡卡西不在的第六天。宇智波先生进行了发散性思维：既然相亲对象没必要非是女的，那朋友也不一定就不能是对象了。所以卡卡西临别时候说的“能够和你做朋友，对我来说就已经足够了”，这个潜台词难道不是：“虽然做朋友就足够了，但是如果能做别的那更好”？

卡卡西不在的第七天，他再一次收到了相亲邀请。

 

带土本来是死活不想去的，无奈这次的介绍人竟是他的师母玖辛奈。他没有办法只得勉强答应下来，想着去到了随便应付一下了事。看到玖辛奈发过来的地点——那家他已经快要产生心理阴影的餐厅，带土竟然还有些许安慰：毕竟这餐厅八成是被诅咒过，约在那儿的相亲一定不会是什么正经相亲。

然而他猜对了也猜错了。这一次踏进大门，宇智波先生终于遇见了他最想要遇见的相亲对象——兜兜转转这么久他最终找到了心底的答案，才发现那答案本就存在于原点。

“你看我说的吧，肯定还是带土的反应更有意思。”  
玖辛奈大笑着用手肘戳他的丈夫，水门只得无奈道歉，“我阻止过她不要恶作剧的，可是实在拦不住。”

“哪有什么相亲啊，来的是卡卡西。还不是你们俩这水火不容冤家对头的。前段时间两边有项目要合作可把你们水门老师愁坏了，生怕你们到现在还是不对付。”  
“……这不只好靠我打个相亲的幌子，才能把你们都骗过来吗。怎么，失望了？哎呀，才多大年纪急着相什么亲啊，不结婚又不会怎么样，大不了以后老了你俩做个伴儿，一起凑合过呗？”

 

他们从刚刚开始就这么望着对方，没有一个人开口说话。然而此时又何须语言呢？只要一个眼神，二人就立刻明白了彼此心中所想：  
也别等到老了，现在就一起凑合过吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “所以你总该告诉我，那个靠相亲联络上还朝思暮想的人是谁了吧？”  
> “……怎么还记着这事。”  
> “你倒是说啊，我保证不小心眼儿。”  
> “…那你自己看咯。”  
> 打开“寂寞处女座_0915”的木叶佳缘匹配页，宇智波先生发现那里显示只有一个合适匹配对象。  
> “去掉‘等爱的兔兔’我就匹配不到别人了，我能有什么办法？”  
> “……哼，还算他们有点眼力。”


End file.
